The Eternal Princess
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Cordelia used to be just a normal member of the Black Hawks before she remembered her disturbing past and the death of her two older brother's. Will Cordelia find the strength to eliminate her brother Ayanami who eliminated their brother's or will she falter and have to live with her sins amongst those of Barsburg Church?
1. Chapter 1, Enter Cordelia and Ayanami

**This once beautiful world was beggining to rot away. A once free world was now over run with people who wished to snatch away that freedom. A once happy world was now filled with sadness. This world that we were allowed to enter thanks to the chief of heaven, this world that so many had once loved was slowly rotting away. **

***Cordelia***

**I wiped a little bit of lip gloss away from my bottom lip then sighed and slid my military hat onto my head. **

**"Cordelia-Sama, are you ready to go?" Asked Konatsu from behind me and I nodded. **

**"Yes, let's go Konatsu."**

**Name: CORDELIA**

**Gender: FEMALE**

**Rank: CHIEF OF STAFF**

**Status: ALIVE**

**Race: HUMAN**

**Age: 19**

**Begleiter: NONE**

**Unit: BLACK HAWKS**

**Family: CONFIDENTIAL**

**Sibling(s): AYANAMI**

**Fiancé: XING-LU HAUSEN **

**Eye Color: VIOLET**

**Hair Color: WHITE BLONDE**

**Skin Tone: PALE**

**History: CONFIDENTIAL**

**Other information: CAPTURED DURING RAGGS WAR, POSSIBLE TIES TO RAGGS IMPERIAL FAMILY, THE SEVEN HOUSES OF GOD AND THE EYE OF MIKHAIL.**

**I sighed and looked out the window as Konatsu and I walked out to where everyone else was waiting. It was snowing. I smiled. I loved the snow it reminded me of home. I looked back at the hall in front of me then straightened my face. We came out into the control room of the Ribidzile and I saw that Aya was sitting in his chair with the rest of the Black Hawks standing around him. Konatsu and I walked over and stood with everyone else. Hyuuga nudged me slightly. **

**"Your late Cordelia-Chan." I sighed. **

**"Yeah, yeah I know Hyuuga." I said elbowing him in the ribs. I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers and glanced at my brother. **

**"So Aya Onii-Chan..." He looked at me. **

**"What is it?" I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. **

**"Do we actually have an assignment today or are we just going to sit around and try to satisfy Kuroyuri's many whims like we did yesterday?" I asked. Everyone except Aya sighed remembering yesterday's work day of nothingness. **

**"No we have something to do today." We all looked at Konatsu. **

**"And what might that be?" Asked my brother. Konatsu walked over to the door of the control room and we all tilted our heads. He went outside then came back with an large mountain of paperwork. He then threw it down in front of us all. **

**"This is what we have to do! I have been the only one doing any work for the last week so the paperwork has really piled up! There are two more mountains of paperwork like this outside the door." Hyuuga sighed. **

**"Okay how about all you do the paperwork and I will go and sleep." Konatsu glared at Hyuuga. **

**"NO! YOUR HELPING!" Hyuuga hid behind me and I sighed. **

**"Stop trying to use me as a meat shield Hyuuga." I pushed him in front of me then sat down on the arm of my brother's chair. Everyone sighed. **

**"It's going to be just as bad as yesterday." We all chorused. **

**"Okay, well can we actually go to our offices and do our paperwork?" Asked Hyuuga. **

**"Why so that you dont have to slack off in front of Ayanami-Sama?" Konatsu retorted. **

**"You aren't going to get away with anything until Konatsu gets promoted that's for sure Hyuuga. Although I dont mind, at least Konatsu actually keeps you under control." Hyuuga then began to pout. **

**"You two are so mean to me. When you two were still training you were so nice. Konatsu didnt force me to do paperwork and you actually respected me Cordelia. You used to call me Hyugga-Sama and back then Aya-Tan... Wait... No Aya-Tan treated me the exact same back then." I shook my head slightly. **

**"You do of course realize that was only two years ago right? You make it sound like it's ancient history." Hyuuga seemed deep in thought. **

**"Was it really only two years ago?" I rolled my eyes. **

**"Yes Hyuuga it was. Now just grab some paperwork and go do it already!" He sighed and did as I told him. Everyone else then grabbed some paperwork from the mountain and headed away to their own offices. I sighed. **

**"Hey Aya Onii-Chan how have things have been going with that combat sklave that you picked up in Raggs?" I asked. Ayanami met my gaze then sighed. **

**"Good, he seems to have made good progress in fighting ability according to Miroku-Sama." I smirked. **

**"And is it true that he is like Miroku-Sama's little pet?" I asked earning a sharp nod from my brother.**

**"But I was thinking, you found him not far from Raggs castle right?" This seemed to intrigue him slightly and he met my gaze again.**

**"Yes why?" I thought for a second. **

**"It's nothing really I was just thinking that he may be a candidate for the Eye of Mikhail once we find it." A smirk then spread across my face. **

**"But wouldn't it be interesting if that boy had the eye of Mikhail?" This thought caused my brother to smirk as well. **

**"Yes, that would be interesting, Cordelia." **

***Labrador***

**I walked with Bastian, Castor and Frau through the garden. The flowers were trembling. **

**"The flowers are restless. Something bad is going to happen soon." Frau frowned. **

**"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's constantly; this is going to happen, that is going to happen. Just give it a break already Lab." Castor hit Frau over the head. **

**"Be quiet, what Labrador says is always right so there is no room for you to judge." Castor then looked up at the dark, stormy sky. **

**"But this sky... It does speak of danger doesn't it?"**

***Cordelia***

**I sighed and put my hat down on my dresser. I took my long light blonde hair out of it's usual side ponytail and let it spill down over my shoulders. I then slid on my white night gown and pulled my heart locket out from underneath it. This locket was the only thing I had left from my past. I opened it and looked at the picture of me and my three older brothers. Ayanami and I had once had two older brother's but they had both died leaving us all alone. I glanced at my calendar that hung on my wall then gasped. Tommorow it would be exactly three years since I had been brought here and the Raggs War ended. I would have to remember to burn two candles, one for each of my siblings that I lost. I sighed then layed down in my bed and pulled the blankets up around myself. I had to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and it didnt take long for me to doze off. **

**I looked around as the snow fell around me. What was this place? I looked back then saw the entrance of Raggs Castle. My brother then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the castle, his blonde hair glistening. **

**"Big brother where are we going?" I asked. He smiled back at me. **

**"Somewhere safe Cordelia." I nodded and allowed my brother to pull me along. We then stopped not far from Raggs Castle. **

**"It's time Cordelia." I looked up at him and tilted my head. My other brother then walked over and smiled. He kneeled down in front of me and rested his hand against my locket. **

**"It's time for you to wake up Cordelia." I looked down at my chest as a seal showed up on my dress. I felt like I knew this symbol. **

**"And it's time for your true memories to be awakened." I screamed and grabbed my head as memories poured through my brain. Both of my brother's wrapped their arms around me and held me tightly as I gripped my head. I then released my head and looked at them both. **

**"...Krom...Kreuz?" I asked.**

**I shot up in my bed and gasped for air. I grabbed my chest then swallowed hard. I opened my locket and looked at the picture of my brother's and I. My door was then slammed open and Aya ran in. He sighed when he saw me then walked over and sat down on the bed beside me. I looked up at him then gasped. He... He... He killed our brother's. He was the one who had killed both of our brother's during the Raggs War. It was Ayanami. I swallowed hard and looked down. I wasnt strong enough to fight him. What could I do? **

**"What's wrong Cordelia? I heard you scream and I got worried so I came here to check on you." I looked away from Aya. 'Worried my ass.' I stated in my mind. **

**"It's nothing Aya I just had a bad dream." He sighed. **

**"Alright, do you want me to stay with you?" He asked and I shook my head slightly. **

**"I'll be fine." He nodded then walked from the room closing my door behind him. **

***Ayanami***

**I closed the door then sighed. Cordelia was acting strange. Usually she would jump on the chance to have me stay with her. She had always liked having one of her brother's close by that's why she had always clung to our oldest brother. Since I had brought her here she had clung to me twenty four seven but now she was saying that she was fine and didnt need me to stay with her. It was abnormal. It must have happened. Her memories must have finally awoken. I would have to watch her closely from now on. I sighed then headed back to my room shooing Hyuuga away as he tried to sneak past me to Cordelia's room. **

***Cordelia***

**I sighed as I finished tying my hair up then put my hat on and headed out of my room after lighting a candle for each of my dead brother's. I had to find a way to get out of Hohburg Fortress and away from the Barsburg Military. I walked through the halls towards the exit of Hohburg Fortress. When I got there the two guards stopped me. **

**"Where are you headed Cordelia-Sama?" Asked one of them. I smiled. **

**"Im just heading out on my usual once a month shopping trip. It's been a little bit under a month but the Black Hawks are running out of snacks to keep Kuroyuri and Hyuuga at bay so I thought that I would just go now instead of waiting and being tormented for a week straight because the two of them are out of snacks." They both laughed. **

**"That makes sense. Alright go ahead. Wait... Why are you going at this time?" He asked. **

**"Oh, I just want to get there before the good shops open so I dont have to worry about them being out of what I need." They both nodded. **

**"Okay, then go ahead." They opened the door and I walked through it and started to walk away from Hohburg Fortress smirking the whole way. It felt too easy. It didnt take me long to get into town and once I got there I headed to a place where you could rent Hawkzile's. I couldn't risk having the army find me. That was when I heard something from behind me. I whipped around. There was nothing. I then drew my sword and slashed the Kor behind me in half. It hadn't been a Kor that I sensed though. I had heard a footstep and sensed a Warsfeil but now it was gone. **

**"Come out now before I force you out!" Kuroyuri then walked around the corner with Haruse and I sighed. **

**"You scared me half to death Kuroyuri, please dont sneak up behind me like that." I stated with another sigh. That was when I noticed the serious look on Kuroyuri's face. **

**"What is it Kuroyuri?" I asked innocently. **

**"What is the real reason you came out here Cordelia?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. **

**"What do you mean by that Kuroyuri? Like I told the guards, I came to get you and Hyuuga more snacks." I stated.**

**"Then why are you here in a dark alley way? I dont think that you will find any snacks here." I twirled a lock of hair between my fingers. **

**"Tell me, why are you out here at this time with Haruse, Kuroyuri?" He smirked. **

**"There's a simple answer to that question. Because Ayanami-Sama told me to keep an eye on you and make sure that you didnt try to escape from the Military." I blinked in surprise. Damn Aya knew me well. I smirked. **

**"Well that's stupid. Why would I try to escape from the military when im in the military?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. **

**"Because you regained your memories." I gasped as Kuroyuri walked towards me. **

**"Since the beggining I have been assigned to tail you and make sure that you didnt try to escape from Barsburg away to somewhere like Antwort because Ayanami-Sama never trusted you. He never trusted that you would stay put and because he didnt know when your memories would come back that's why Haruse and I were assigned to watch you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. So tell me Cordelia, what will you do now?" I snarled. Aya was watching me. I smirked. **

**"You want to know what I will do? This is what I'll do..." I drew my sword then slashed at Kuroyuri and Haruse releasing a wave of Zaiphon from my sword. I then jumped back onto a Hawkzile, pulling the sheet off of it and discarding it. I then flew away from Kuroyuri and Haruse as fast as I could. I dodged a blow from Kuroyuri's Zaiphon then headed away from the Hohburg Fortress and my brother as fast as I could. That was when I felt a strong wind blow up from behind me. I looked back as the Ribidzile headed towards me. Aya had been watching me from either Kuroyuri or Haruse. I then saw two Hawkzile's depart from the Ribidzile and head towards me. It had to be Hyuuga and Katsuragi. I couldn't deal with them right now. Hyuuga's Zaiphon shot at me and I dodged it then sped up. If I could just make it to the seventh district I would be safe. I would make it. I had to make it. Hyuuga and Katsuragi began to catch up and I snarled. Hyuuga shot at me with his Zaiphon again and I dodged again but ended up being hit hard with Katsuragi's Zaiphon. **

**"DAMN IT ALL!" I then saw the border of the seventh district. I couldn't fail now. I was so close to safety, to freedom. I glanced back and saw Hyuuga and Katsuragi returning to the Ribidzile. Why were they. That was when I saw Aya emerge on a Hawkzile. Was this it? Was it over for me? No! It couldn't be! Not yet! I still had so much I wanted to do! So much I wanted to see! This wasnt fair! Why was this life that was full of promises being torn apart? It wasnt fair! I flew down then charged strait through the gate into the seventh district and I smiled. I had made it! I was finally here! That was when Aya's Zaiphon shot at me and I gasped as it hit me and my Hawkzile hard. The Hawkzile then crashed to the ground and slid to the edge of the cliff. I sighed. I was balancing right on the edge of the cliff. That was when I began to feel dizzy. I then blacked out just as my Hawkzile tipped over the cliff. **

***Ayanami***

**I looked from the border into the seventh district just in time to see Cordelia's Hawkzile fall down the cliff. She was done for now. I sighed then flew back up to the Ribidzile. One of the biggest threats to me had now been eliminated. **

***Castor***

**I flew from the town with Frau and Labrador back towards the church. **

**"Hey Castor, do you think it would be fun to ride on the cliffs?" He asked and I sighed. **

**"Im sure it would be but it would really suck for you if there was a rockslide." He smirked. **

**"Okay, well im gonna ride on the cliffs see you." I sighed again. It felt like I was constantly sighing. But then again this was Frau I was dealing with it was hard to not sigh when you were dealing with an idiot. **

**"FRAU! GET BACK HERE!" I exclaimed. That was when I spotted a person and a Hawkzile falling up ahead. **

**"FRAU! WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE CATCH THAT PERSON!" Frau did as I said then caught the person then sped up. At least he had saved someone while being an idiot. That was a good thing. That was when I realized how far behind I was. Even Labrador was ahead of me. I sighed then sped up. I couldn't fall behind with Frau around that was for sure. I looked over as the sun began to rise and smiled. It was beautiful. I had a feeling that things were going to start getting better now, and I was glad. **

**Okay guys so here is the first chapter of my newest Fan-Fiction. I am currently obsessed with 07-Ghost. I am on Chapter 64 of the Manga and I have watched the full anime so I am starting a Fan-Fiction for it. Because that is what I do. I have many idea's for it and I have almost everything for Cordelia's past planned out. I went into very minimal details in this chapter but I will slowly be going into deeper and deeper detail. I mean in this chapter the only things you know about her past are that they captured her in Raggs during the war, she had three older brothers, one of them being Ayanami and then she mentioned the names of her other two brother's Krom and Kreuz. So yeah. This is currently three years after the Raggs War which makes Cordelia 19 because she is 8 years younger than Aya-Tan who is currently 27. **

**The first information to be revealed from her past will probably have to do with when she was training to become a soldier with Konatsu (yes they trained together) and after a little while I will start with the family background and stuff about her and her Fiancé Xing-Lu Hausen. So yeah... **

**Oh and in case any of you are wondering YES I made Kuroyuri a male. I did this because first of all 99% of characters in 07-Ghost are male and secondly because he just doesn't seem like a girl. His personality, the way he talks and the way he looks dont make him seem like a girl at all. So yeah... **

**That's pretty much it and I hope that you guys will all read the chapters to be released after this. Kami-Sama knows there will be plenty more chapters to come. Just not for the next little while because I will be dedicated to finishing my Vampire Knight Fan-Fiction The Night Class Pureblood.**


	2. Chapter 2, Enter Barsburg Church

**Just to inform you all now in case you dont know Shikyo= Bishop.**

***Castor***

**Labrador and I gasped as Frau layed the girl down on the bed. **

**"She's..." We both trailed off and looked at each other. **

**"What is it? Do you two know her or something?" He asked and we both sighed. **

**"We both met her when we were young and well..." I trailed off. **

**"Still alive." Labrador finished. Frau tilted his head. **

**"And why is that important?" Labrador sighed and I looked away, my face going slightly red. **

**"Well... Um... You see she is my Fiancé." Frau gasped then fell back onto the ground. After a minute he pulled himself back to his feet and looked at me. **

**"She's your Fiancé?" He asked and I nodded. **

**"Yes, you see we were betrothed to each other when we were young. I think that I was about fourteen or fifteen at the time." Frau sighed. **

**"Wait... How old are you now?" He asked. **

**"Twenty and the girl is nineteen." He leaned over Cordelia. **

**"So do you two ever intend to tell me her name?" He asked and Labrador and I glanced at each other. **

**"No." He gasped then grabbed me by the front of the shirt. **

**"TELL ME!" I pushed Frau off of me when I noticed Cordelia starting to stir. I sat down on the bed beside her and Labrador did as well. Her eyes then flickered open and she smiled when she saw me. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat up quickly. **

**"Xing-Lu, is that you?" She asked looking at me with large, teary eyes. I smiled and nodded. **

**"Yes, Cordelia. Ilyusha is here too." She smiled then jumped on me and I smiled. I held Cordelia tightly in my arms as she sobbed into my jacket. **

**"I thought... I thought you were dead. When I was taken into the army by my brother he told me that your family had turned on you and killed you slightly after the Raggs War. Im-Im so glad your okay." I smiled and kissed her forehead gently. **

**"Your brother didnt hurt you did he?" I asked and she shook her head slightly. I sighed. I was just glad Cordelia was alright. I had assumed that Cordelia had died during the Raggs War because I knew that all of her brother's with the exception of Ayanami had died. Frau let out a huff of frustration. **

**"Hey! You two know the little brat but I dont. Mind introducing us, idiots." I looked at Frau then smiled. **

**"Did the idiot of the year just call me an idiot?" I asked with a sweet smile. Frau snarled. **

**"Who are you calling the idiot of the year!?" He asked angrily. I then stood and kicked Frau in the face sending him flying back through one of the windows that shattered from the impact. I then walked over to the window where Frau was hanging from. **

**"Are you trying to kill me you jerk!?" I smirked. **

**"Come now Frau, we both know that you wont die from falling out a window." I stomped on his fingers. "Now fall." **

***Cordelia***

**I looked at Ilyusha. "Hey Ilyusha, is this normal for them?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"Yes, you see Xing-Lu, Frau and I are all bishops. Xing-Lu and Frau were partners for the bishop exam and because Frau is an incompetent idiot they had to take the test three times and they both only became bishops about half a year ago." I blinked in surprise. **

**"Really?" I asked and he nodded. After a few minutes of us watching Xing-Lu trying to make Frau fall Ilyusha walked over and pushed Xing-Lu back then pulled Frau up. **

**"I think that is enough beating on Frau, Castor." He sighed. **

**"Yes, your right Labrador. I think he gets it by now." Frau layed on the ground hugging it, his eyes going round and round in circles. I walked over and poked him. **

**"Hey are you okay?" I asked. He then shot up and grabbed my hand causing me to almost fall back. **

**"Im fine, but thank you for worrying about me. Now what do you say we go to my room where I can..." Xing-Lu kicked Frau in the back of the head. **

**"You dirty little pervert! That's my Fiancé!" He then stomped on Frau's head until Ilyusha finally managed to stop him. **

**"Okay Castor, that's enough. If you stomp on his head anymore I think he'll probably get brain damage and then he'll be even stupider than he already is and that much stupidity could be dangerous." Frau groaned. **

**"I hate you guys!" He exclaimed before completely collapsing onto the ground. The door then opened and three girls in nun outfits walked in. **

**"Should we take Frau-Shikyo back to his room?" Asked one of the girls and Xing-Lu nodded. **

**"Yes, please do." They picked up Frau then carried him away. We all sighed when the door closed. Xing-Lu held out a hand to me and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. He then took me back over to the bed and we sat down together. **

**"I'll just leave you two alone." Stated Ilyusha with a smile. We both nodded as he walked from the room. I then looked at Xing-Lu. **

**"So how have things been going for you here?" I asked earning a small smile from him. **

**"Good, like im sure Labrador told you it took three attempts for Frau and I to pass the bishops exam so that was obviously annoying, because he's an idiot who didnt decide to crack open a bible until a week before the exam." I blinked in surprise. Even though he was smiling he was so terrifying. It was just the tone of his voice. I laughed. **

**"Are you two close to Frau?" I asked. He sighed. **

**"I suppose. Frau, Labrador and I do spend most of our time together." I smiled brightly. **

**"Really? Then what are your days usually like?" I asked. **

**"Well usually we start by getting up, doing some chores, eating breakfast and then Frau and I have to go on the hunt for Labrador. You see Ilyusha has gained a bad habit of constantly sleeping in weird places. Some time he will sleep at the roots of a tree, other times he will sleep in the branches of a tree. One time I actually found him sleeping inside a rose bush. But that was only because he had fallen out of a tree. After that Frau and I spent an hour trying to pick all the thorns out of Labrador's clothing, hair and skin." I laughed. **

**"Really?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"Yes, believe it or not but Labrador is even harder to keep up with than Frau." I giggled. **

**"Xing-Lu... you remember my brother's right?" He blinked in surprise then nodded. **

**"Yes, of course I do. Krom and Kreuz were both so kind." I looked down. **

**"Do you think they would be disappointed in me for running away from the military instead of avenging their deaths?" I asked earning a sharp gasp from him. **

**"Of course they wouldn't be disappointed. I know that I didnt spend as much time with them as you did Cordelia but I feel like I knew them well. They were both always concerned about your safety and got worried when you so much as got a paper cut. They would never want you to stay somewhere where you could get hurt. No, they were the kind of people that wouldn't care whether or not their deaths were avenged, they would simply want you to be somewhere safe where they knew you would be happy." I gasped and looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. Xing-Lu pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him, crying into the crook of his neck. "It's alright Cordelia. You may think that they cant forgive you for such a thing but I know differently. Kreuz and Krom can forgive you for anything. They could never be mad at you for something like that because they love you more than anything else." I sobbed into Castor's shirt and he gently rested his head against mine. **

***Castor***

**I held Cordelia tightly in my arms, resting my head against her's. I could feel Krom and Kreuz's spirits. It was as if they were trying to sooth Cordelia's pain. I said this because I knew that like me they had always hated to see this girl sad. **

_**'Thank you.'**_** I heard whispered in my head. **_**'Thank you for letting Cordelia know our true feelings Xing-Lu.'**_** I nodded. **

_**'May you both rest in peace.'**_** I replied in my head. "It's alright Cordelia. Everything will be alright from now on, because I will be right here next to you, the whole time." **

***Cordelia***

**I closed my eyes as Xing-Lu pulled the blankets up around me then kissed my forehead. **

**"Goodnight, Cordelia." I smiled slightly.**

**"Goodnight, Castor." I stated, using the name that the people here called him by. I heard his footsteps head away from my bed and I then heard the flick of the light switch followed by the closing of the door. I sniffled. "Goodnight Kreuz. Goodnight Krom." I wiped away my tears then closed my eyes again and allowed myself to doze. **

**Bright light completely surrounded me. The light of happy times. I looked down upon myself as I pulled my three big brother's along with me to where I had planted new flowers. Red flowers, Krom's favorite. I saw Krom drop to his knees and wrap his arms tightly around me, crying silently whispering thanks into my ear. Why couldn't things be the same way they were back then? Why couldn't we all just be happy again? That was when an explosion enveloped the garden and those happy times dissapeared. It then began to snow and I looked around. I then saw Kreuz and my young nephew Tiashe heading away from me in one direction while Krom went in the other. I ran after Kreuz then went to grab his hand but he and Tiashe turned to dust. "Kreuz! Tiashe!" I then turned and ran after Krom. He stopped and I went to hug him but he too turned to dust. "KROM!" **

**I shot up from my bed and tears ran down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into my hands. Why had Aya done it? Why had he killed our brother's. Krowell and I had always gotten along so well with our big brother's... so why? That was when the door opened and I gasped. I looked to the door and saw that it was Frau. **

**"Are you alright Cordelia?" He asked walking in and closing the door behind him. He then walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "You dont have to say anything if you dont want to, I am perfectly fine with just sitting here with you. I just dont want you to be all alone when your sad. It's not right to leave someone who is sad all alone." I looked at Frau. **

**"Well you see, I grew up with three big brothers..." Frau nodded, his back still to me. "I loved my three brothers more than anything but when I was six one of them passed away at the age of fourteen, or so I thought. I would go to his grave where I believed he was burried once a year and leave red flowers there. But even though he was gone I continued to go on with my life. After he died my parents refused to take care of me so I was raised by my other two brother's. But during the Raggs War when I was sixteen my older brother whom I had believed was dead came back and he killed both of our other brother's right in front of me. I-I can still feel their blood splattering onto my face. I can still remember the terror that I felt as my big brother that I had once looked up to moved towards me with that blood stained weapon in his hand. I can still remember my brother's last dying words to me. 'Become stronger. Live happy. Never forget those that you love. Always love those whom you can never forget.' Those were his last words before he died. But now I... Im all alone. I have Xing-Lu and Ilyusha back but all of my family is gone. The only family member I have left is the one who murdered the rest of my family." Frau turned slightly and met my eyes with his own. **

**"Listen, I know that losing all those that you love can be difficult. At first you have no idea how you can possibly make it through. You feel like you have nothing. But soon enough that dark, sad little world of yours wont be so dark and sad and little anymore. Soon you'll find more people that you care about and want to protect. More people that you would give your heart and soul for. More people who you will love. When that happens that world that you had once believed to be sad and dark and little will seem happy and bright and large. It will seem as though there are nothing but possibilities, like there is nothing but love in the happy, bright, big world that surrounds you." I smiled and Frau did as well. **

**"It's sounds like you know this from experience." He smirked. **

**"I guess I kinda do. When I came here I had nothing, I was mad at everything, I hated everything. I was so sad and lonely and lost because I had no one left. But then I met someone who helped to make me feel a little bit happier a little bit at a time. It took about three years but now I finally feel, like I know where im going. I finally feel like my world has turned into what I was looking for and hoping for all along. The world that I thought I would never get to see." That was when the door opened and a sleepy looking Ilyusha peeked in. **

**"Huh...? Why are you in Cordelia's room as such an early hour Frau?" He asked. **

**"No reason, Cordelia just needed some reassurance, that's all." Frau stood then walked to the door he then stopped and looked back at me. "You should try to get some more sleep Cordelia. But if you ever wanna talk my room is at the end of the hall on the left side." I nodded as he walked out the door. **

**"F-Frau!" He looked back at me. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded. **

**"Dont worry about it." He then closed the door and I smiled. At first Frau had intimidated me... But I had to say that Frau wasnt quite as bad as I had thought he was. **

**My eyes flickered open and I could see sunlight filtering in through the window. I had slept through a night which meant that I must have slept for about half a day before I woke up. I yawned then got up. I looked down at myself. I was still in my military outfit. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My ponytail was messed up and my hat was missing. I sighed and took my ponytail out allowing my hair to cascade gently over my shoulders. I then noticed that there was a long white dress laying on the counter under the mirror for me. I took off my military uniform and discarded it on the bed along with my sword then changed into the dress. It was full length and white with straps that held it up on either of my arms. There was also an old jacket of Xing-Lu's sitting there. I put it on and did up the buttons glancing down at the sign of Fest that was on the breast of the jacket. I then put my military boots on and walked from the room closing the door behind me I squinted my eyes as I walked into a clearing that was full of plants and had a fountain in it. I smiled. It was beautiful. This was the place that Kreuz had always spoke of. It was just as beautiful as he had said. I looked up at the bright blue sky. Frau was right. Even after such a short ammount of time I could feel my dark, sad little world starting to fade away. I then saw Frau playing with a bunch of kids. I saw Castor talking to Labrador and I could see the sister smiling as they put all the laundry up to dry. This church was such a bright, happy, big world. **


	3. Chapter 3, Enter Castor and Frau

**Hey guys so here is another chapter of The Eternal Princess.**

**Shikyo= Bishop**

**Sama= Respectful term for a superior**

* * *

***Cordelia***

**I sighed then walked over to Frau and he looked at me. **

**"Morning Cordelia." I smiled. **

**"Good morning, Frau." All the little kids smiled. **

**"Frau-Shikyo, is this your girlfriend?" Asked one of the kids and we both gasped. I blushed and looked away. **

**"No, she is a friend of Castor and Labrador." They all smiled. **

**"Hello miss, would you like to play with us too?" I smiled. **

**"Sure." All the children cheered. **

**"Can you give me a piggy back!?" Asked one little girl and I nodded. **

**"Of course I can." I kneeled down and the little girl climbed on my back and I ran around the fountain with her on my back, her giggling to the whole way. **

***Castor***

**I glanced over at Cordelia as she gave a little girl a piggy back around the fountain. Already Cordelia seemed to fit in here. But there was one thing that concerned me. **

**"Castor, do you sense it too?" Asked Labrador and I nodded. **

**"Yes, I dont know what happened to cause it but Cordelia... is missing half of her soul." I stated looking down. **

**"Well someone has to have the other half of her soul... do you think it could be Krowell?" I sighed and looked at Lab. **

**"I dont know. It's possible. But I dont think he is the kind of person who would take half of her soul. Although... I suppose I could be wrong. I only ever met Krowell once so I dont really know much about him. All that I know is that he used to be extremely protective of Cordelia when they were kids." Labrador sighed. **

**"I also met him once, he seemed very quiet but there was nothing suspicious about him." We both looked back at Cordelia. **

**"Well the only thing that we can do right now, is keep a close eye over Cordelia and try to protect her from the military." Labrador nodded. **

**"I suppose your right, Castor"**

***Cordelia***

**The rest of the day went by fast and before I even knew it I was walking with Xing-Lu, Ilyusha and Frau to the dining hall along with many other bishops and sisters. **

**"Now listen Cordelia, I know that the food you will taste here will be different than what you are used to but I guarantee that it is good." I nodded. **

**"Dont worry Castor, Im open to trying new things." He smiled. I sat down at one of the tables between Frau and Castor while Labrador sat on Castor's other side. I opened my dish and looked down then smiled. I knew what they were. They were eyefish. Kreuz had talked about them. He had talked about how they looked like the wierdest thing yet they were so delicious. That was when Castor held out an eyefish on a fork to me. I bit it off the fork and we both laughed. Frau let out a huff of frustration. **

**"Man, get a room you two." Castor smiled. **

**"Do you have a problem, Frau?" He asked in a deadly voice. Frau glared over at him. **

**"So what if I do." I leaned back slightly as they glared at each other. **

**"Idiot." Frau snarled.**

**"Nerd." They then grabbed each other's hair and I blinked in surprise as they started to try and pull each other's hair out. **

**"Castor... Frau..." I looked back and forth between them as they insulted each other still attempting to pull each other's hair out. Labrador pulled me away from the table and I sighed. **

**"Best not to be in between the two of them at a time like this." I nodded. **

**"Who are you calling a nerd, Frau!?" Asked Castor angrily. **

**"You, obviously. But who are you calling an idiot!?" Asked Frau angrily. **

**"The one who made me fail the bishop exam twice!" They continued to try to pull each other's hair out. After a minute Castor pushed Frau from his seat and Frau dragged Castor down onto the ground with him. **

**"Moron!" Exclaimed Castor. **

**"Freak!" Exclaimed Frau. They then began to roll around on the floor together and I glanced back at Ilyusha. **

**"Are bishops even supposed to act this way?" I asked and he shook his head. **

**"Probably not." That was when I saw Castor choking Frau. Labrador sighed then ran over and wrapped his arms around Castor's waist, attempting to pull him away from Frau. "Castor let go! Your hurting Frau!" I ran over then tried to help Labrador pull Castor away. Frau then managed to push Castor onto his back, making him fall on Labrador and I who were still hanging onto him. Frau then climbed on top of Castor and started choking him. "Frau! Leave Castor alone!" Exclaimed Labrador with an exasperated sigh. **

**"Hey, he started it Lab!" Another bishop then walked over and grabbed hold of Frau. **

**"Alright you two, hang onto Castor." We did as he said and it didnt take him long to pull Frau from Castor. We then all sighed and Labrador grabbed the back of Castor's bishop robe to make sure he didnt try to go after Frau again. "Alright, now sit back down and eat you two." They both sighed and did as he said, Labrador sitting between them. I looked up at the bishop and he smiled. "Im sorry about those two. Im Bastien, I am the Assistant Arch-Bishop." I smiled. **

**"It's nice to meet you. Im Acacia Cordelia Raggs." I heard the area around me go silent as I realized what I had said. I saw Frau looking at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, his fork laying on the ground. Bastien continued to smile. **

**"Well it is very nice to meet you. I assume that you go by your middle name like your big brother did." I nodded. "Well do you mind if I sit beside Frau to keep an eye on him Cordelia?" I shook my head slightly. **

**"No, that's fine." He then sat down between Frau and Labrador and I sat between Castor and Labrador. I could feel that Xing-Lu had been tense since I revealed who I was. I sighed. He seemed to still be over protective, the same way he had been back then. I glanced at him and saw him glaring at anyone who glared at me. He then grabbed a flower from the center of the table. He held it out to me and I tilted my head. **

**"Here try it." I gasped. **

**"You mean the flowers are edible?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"Yep, they are all made by Labrador and are 100% edible." I grabbed the flower with my teeth then chewed it and swallowed it. I then smiled. It was good. **

**"It tastes sweet." Castor smiled. **

**"I know, the lillies are my favorite." I smiled brightly and Castor did as well. I wasnt sure why, but since I was young, whenever I was with Xing-Lu it felt as if a weight had been lifter off my chest. **

***FLASH BACK***

**I smiled and ran from the back garden around the castle chasing the rabbit. There were four rabbits loose in the garden and Krom said that if I could catch the rabbits I could keep them. I chased it until I got to the front wall of Raggs Castle. The bunny then jumped down into a little rabbit hole and I sighed. I looked around for a way to climb the wall. I then spotted a tree not far from here. I ran over then climbed the tree and climbed onto the top of the wall then jumped down. I then saw the rabbit and I jumped forward, easily catching it, scraping my knee in the process. That was when I saw three men walk over. **

**"Hello, little girl. Why are you out here all alone?" Asked one of them. **

**"Oh, I just needed to grab my bunny rabbit, im heading back home now." I went to walk towards the gate of the castle but another one of the men stopped me.**

**"Where do you think you are going?" He asked with a smirk. **

**"Im going back home." I then saw the other two men moving closer to me. **

**"Get away from the princess." All three men gasped then backed away from me. That was when someone jumped from the wall and landed right in front of me. He looked a few years older than me and wore a black outfit, his red-brown hair glistening slightly under the mid-day sun. "Cordelia-Sama, please close your eyes." I did as the boy said and closed my eyes. The only thing that I heard was the screams of the men followed by a clink of metal. I was then picked up and I felt the boy moving me. He then stopped. "You can open your eyes now." I could see that we were on top of the wall. I looked up at the boy and he met my gaze. **

**"Who are you?" I asked. **

**"I am someone who protects the Raggs Kingdom." I looked down. **

**"What did you do to those three peoples?" I asked. **

**"I made sure that they wont ever come after you again, Cordelia-Sama. Are you ready to return to your brother's now?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, then hold onto your bunny tightly." I nodded and my grip on my bunny tightened as the boy jumped down from the wall, landing perfectly on his feet then started running towards the back garden. **

***Fea Kreuz Raggs***

**I sighed and glanced at the side of the house again then stood. "Cordelia is taking too long. Im going to go check on her." Krom nodded and right as I went to walk to the corner of the house Xing-Lu walked around the corner carrying Cordelia. He then put her down gently on her feet and she smiled and ran over to me. **

**"Onii-Chan look! I caught one of the bunnies." I smiled. **

**"That's great but what took you so long?" I asked. **

**"Oh well I had to climb over the wall of the castle then three guys were been mean to me when that boy showed up." We all gasped and glanced at Xing-Lu. **

**"Thank you for protecting Cordelia, Xing-Lu." He nodded. Cordelia then smiled and ran back over to him. **

**"So your name is Xing-Lu?" She asked and he nodded. **

**"Yes, Xing-Lu Hausen, Cordelia-Sama." She smiled brightly. **

**"Well thanks you, Xing-Lu. I want you to have this bunny for helping me." He blinked in surprise. **

**"Y-You dont need to do that. You seem to love that rabbit, Cordelia-Sama." She continued to smile then handed him the bunny. **

**"Yeah but there are three other bunnies for me to catch, so you can have this one." He nodded and took the bunny, holding it close to his chest. "Promise you'll take care of it?" He nodded again. **

**"I promise." Cordelia then grabbed his hand and pulled him down slightly. This caught Krowell's attention and he glared at Xing-Lu as Cordelia gently kissed his cheek making the young boy blush. Krowell then stood and walked over to Cordelia, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away from Xing-Lu. **

**"There is no need for you to be so kind to him, Cordelia. He is nothing more than a mindless assasain." He stated glaring at Xing-Lu. "Now, give that rabbit back." Xing-Lu glared back at Krowell. **

**"I refuse. This rabbit was given to me by Cordelia-Sama so you will have to kill me first if you want this rabbit." He then dissapeared and we all sighed. I then walked over to Krowell and rested both of my arms on top of his head weighing him down slightly. **

**"That was rude, Krowell." He looked away. **

**"I dont care, everything that I said was true after all." He then pushed me off him and walked back over to his chair, sitting back down and returning to his book. We all sighed and continued to look at the thirteen year old. Krom smiled then walked over to us. He kneeled down in front of Cordelia and she smiled brightly. **

**"Now why dont you try and catch the other three bunnies?" She nodded then hugged Krom before running back into the garden to find the other rabbits. Krom then stood up strait and we both watched as Cordelia ran after the rabbits trying to catch them. **

**"What do you think about that Xing-Lu boy, Krom?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled. **

**"Despite what Krowell says..." He said loud enough for Krowell to hear, causing our little brother to frown. "Xing-Lu seems like a real sweet heart. I have met him a few times before now and though he almost always keeps a straight face I can tell that underneath he is a kind person. Because of that I am almost positive that he will cherish that rabbit for a long time." I smiled. Krom had this gift. This gift of being able to read people's character's far more easily than I could. Cordelia then ran over with a brown rabbit. **

**"I caught another one big brother! I am going to name this one Krom!" We both chuckled. **

**"It fits perfectly. He even has those little puppy dog eyes." Krom blushed slightly. **

**"I have... Puppy dog eyes?" He asked and I chuckled. **

**"Your giving us puppy dog eyes right now Krom." He blinked in surprise and looked at us as we all laughed. Even Krowell was laughing. But it made sense. Afterall we were a family. A family that would never be torn apart. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**I sighed as I walked from the dining hall with Castor. He then grabbed my hand and I blinked in surprise. **

**"Come with me Cordelia. I want to show you my room." I smiled and nodded, allowing Castor to lead me to his room. When we got there, like I had expected there were dolls all over the room. he then led me to the back of his room and I gasped when I saw it laying on his bed. The bunny I had given him all those years ago. I smiled and looked up at Xing-Lu, tears welling up in my eyes. He smiled as well. **

**"So you did keep the bunny." He nodded. **

**"Of course I did. It was after all, Cordelia-Sama who gave me the bunny." I giggled then gently kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room now, Cordelia?" Asked Castor and I thought for a moment. **

**"No, im fine. But thank you for the offer, Xing-Lu." He nodded.**

**"Alright, then goodnight, Cordelia." I nodded. **

**"Goodnight Castor." I went to walk from the room but stopped when Castor grabbed me by the wrist. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. He then leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. After a minute he pulled away and I lushed slightly. I then kissed him gently on the cheek again before leaving the room. "Goodnight, Xing-Lu." I stated as I closed the door. I looked around then sighed when I realized that I was alone. I then gently felt my lips where he had just kissed. I smiled then walked back to my room, with the kiss I had just received still in mind. Once I got back into my room I took off Xing-Lu's jacket then climbed into bed, pulling my blankets up around my shoulders. **

***Bastien***

**I sat in a chair in the Arch-Bishops room while he sat on his bed. **

**"So Jio, have you heard?" I asked and he looked at me. **

**"Heard what, Bastien?" I sighed. **

**"The military has asked permission to enter District Seven to clean up the Hawkzile crash from a few days ago." He seemed deep in thought. **

**"Why would the military want to clean up a Hawkzile crash?" He asked. **

**"My theory is that the crash had something to do with Cordelia, the girl that Frau, Castor and Labrador brought in two days ago. She probably fled from the military on a Hawkzile and now they want to come in and try and find her body to confirm she is dead like they think." He sighed. **

**"Well if that is the case let's hope that they do not have permission granted to them. That girl is under our protection and if they are after her then things could turn bad for that girl and everyone in this church very quickly." I nodded. **

**"Yes, but all we can do at this point is hope and pray that they dont come after her." Jio nodded. **

***Ayanami***

**I sat at my desk staring down at my last sheet of paperwork. I sighed as I stamped and signed it and put it neatly a top the large mountain of finished paperwork that sat beside my desk. The door then opened and I looked over as a sleepy Hyuuga peeked in. **

**"Aya-Tan... Why arent you in bed yet? It's one in the morning, you really should try to get some sleep." I looked back down at my desk and I heard Hyuuga sigh. He walked in then stopped beside me. "What's wrong Aya-Tan?" I stayed silent and after a moment Hyuuga plopped down into the chair beside me. "It's about Cordelia-Chan, isnt it?" I glanced at Hyuuga again before looking back down at my desk. "You also think that she's still alive right, Aya-Tan?" I sighed and nodded slightly. **

**"Yes, that's why I asked for permission to enter the seventh district." Hyuuga then leaned forward so his face was about an inch away from mine, causing me to recoil slightly.**

**"So once the request gets approved were all going to go search for her, Aya-Tan?" I nodded. **

**"Yes, she would have been injured if her and that Hawkzile had crashed, but because I possess half of her soul I would have been hurt as well." I saw a look of realization on Hyuuga's face and he nodded. **

**"Your right Aya-Tan, which means that Cordelia-Chan must have been saved before she hit the ground." I nodded. "That also means that she is hiding away somewhere in the seventh district, hoping and praying that we dont find her." **

***Cordelia***

**My eyes flickered open and I sat up quickly. I then looked around, half expecting to see Krom and Kreuz right beside me. I sighed then pulled myself from my bed. I put Xing-Lu's jacket on followed by my military boots then headed outside. It was still dark. I sighed and walked to the fountain then sat down beside it. **

**"Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Doka towa no yasuragi. Koka wa yume no tochuu de." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I finished the first verse of the raggs requiem. That was when I heard something from the fountain and I looked back then saw Lazet sitting there smiling at me. I smiled as well. She then hummed the first verse of the raggs requiem to me and I continued to smile. "Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku. Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku. Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Doka towa no yasuragi koko wa yume no tochuu de."**

***Frau***

**I stopped on the roof when I thought I heard the raggs requiem. I looked down at the fountain then saw Cordelia sitting there with Lazet. **

**"Itsaka subete modorite sora no hate hitorikiri. Anata ga matsu yasuragi. Hikari no ato nokoshite. Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku. Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku. Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Towa no hikari nokoshite. Yurugi no nai tsubasa de..." Cordelia stopped singing when she spotted me on the roof. **

**"Towa no ai wo anata ni." I finished and she smiled up at me.**

* * *

**Raggs Requiem Translation:**

**I search for your footprints  
In stars, in snow, in memories  
Wether it is the eternal peace  
Thisis amids of a dream  
With small wings, I ran across the hill  
Straying from the road, I close my eyes  
I search for your footprints  
In stars, in snow, in memories  
Wether it is the eternal peace  
Thisis amids of a dream  
It all went back to someday  
I search for your footprints  
In dreams, in love, in hearts  
Leaving behind eternal light  
Giving you eternal love**

* * *

**HOW THE BLACKHAWKS REACTED TO CORDELIA'S "DEATH"**

**Ayanami: *Completely straight faced.* **

**Hyuuga: "AYA-TAN HOW COULD YOU!? I MISS CORDELIA-CHAN SO MUCH! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE AS MISCHEVIOUS AS ME!"**

**Konatsu: *is crying in a corner* "Cordelia was the only one ever willing to help me with the paperwork, now I'll have to do all of it by myself again!"**

**Kuroyuri: *sniffles* "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!? I MISS CORDELIA-CHAN HARUSE!" *cries into Haruse's uniform***

**Haruse: *comforts Kuroyuri***

**Katsuragi: "Hmm, I will miss her she was a great warrior, but anyone who betrays Ayanami-Sama deserves to die." **

**Hyuuga: "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT KATSURAGI!? CORDELIA-CHAN WAS JUST CONFUSED! ONCE SHE REGAINED HER MEMORIES SHE DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" **

**Katsuragi: "Sorry." *offers Hyuuga lollipop***

**Hyuuga: "I DONT WANT IT."**

**Katsuragi: "Fine, then I'll give it to Kuroyuri."**

**Hyuuga: *snatches lollipop* "Apology accepted." **

**Konatsu: "HYUUGA! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW KATSURAGI TO BRIBE YOU!? This is Cordelia-Kun we are talking about. My life will never be the same now, I will have to start working over time even more to help Ayanami-Sama finish the paperwork." **

**Katsuragi: "I can help too."**

**Konatsu: *shakes head violently* "NO! I wont be bribed into forgiving you Katsuragi!" *returns to crying in a corner***

**Kuroyuri: *joins Konatsu in corner***

**Haruse: *joins Kuroyuri and Konatsu in corner***

**Hyuuga: *happily sucks on lollipop***

**Ayanami: *Completely straight faced.***

**Katsuragi: *wonders why he is surrounded by idiots***

**Wakaba Oak: *Walks in then leaves when he notices everyone except Ayanami-Sama now sitting huddled in a corner* **


	4. Chapter 4, Enter Konatsu

***Cordelia***

**I sat between Castor and Labrador eating breakfast. Frau hadnt shown up for breakfast leaving the three of us alone, having a peaceful breakfast. **

**"So how are you Cordelia?" Asked Labrador and I smiled. **

**"Im good, how about you Labrador?" He smiled as well. **

**"Im good, I had an amazing dream about a puppy that I had when I was young last night." I giggled. **

**"Really, what happened in it?" I asked. **

**"Well it was mostly just me playing with my puppy." I glanced at Castor and he smiled as well. Everyone here was so nice. This place was nothing like the military where I had constantly been critisized by low-lifes who believed that they were better than me. But even though so many people had been cruel to me in the military there was one person who had always been on my side. **

***FLASHBACK***

**I stood at the front of the classroom in my cadet uniform and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the class on me. All of them were obviously wondering why a girl was here, in their classroom, in the same cadet uniform as them. **

**"Students, this is Cordelia. She will be joining our class starting today." Almost all the guys in the room began to protest. "Please be nice to her, she is the younger sister of Ayanami-Sama." Everyone gasped and the room went quiet. "Cordelia, you can take a seat at the back beside Konatsu." I nodded then walked to the back of them room and sat down beside a boy with blonde hair. He smiled at me. **

**"It's nice to meet you Cordelia. Im Konatsu Warren." I blinked in surprise then nodded.**

**"It's nice to meet you, Warren." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. **

**"You dont need to be so formal, just call me Konatsu." I nodded. **

**"Okay, Konatsu." **

**That day was when it all started. It was the day that the side of me that desired to slaughter all those around me was born. But that boy... The boy whom I had sat beside had stopped me from doing so. He had kept me grounded. **

**I sat down at the back of the classroom with my assignment in hand. We had done an assignment on the Raggs War and I had the essay that Konatsu and I had written together in hand. A boy then walked over and I glared at him. **

**"What's this, Ayanami-Sama's little pet finished her work two days before it was due?" Two other boys walked over and I glared at them as well. Two of them then grabbed me while the other grabbed my paper. "Hey! This is a pretty good Essay, I think i'll just put my name on it and hand it in." The other guys laughed. **

**"Yeah, do it. Then this little bitch will have to write the paper all over again with that little dorky blonde friend of her's." I snarled then elbowed both guys who were holding me in the stomach making them stumble back. I then jumped from my chair and punched the one who had insulted Konatsu in the face. I then spun and kicked the one with my essay in the face, causing him to fly into the wall, dropping the essay which I easily caught. **

**"I dont care if you insult me, but I will not tolerate you insulting Konatsu." I went to punch the third guy when someone grabbed my wrist and I looked over at Konatsu. "K-Konatsu." **

**"It's alright Cordelia. It looks like they understand their mistake, so there is no need for that." I nodded. "But... I cant forgive you for calling Cordelia a bitch." I gasped as Konatsu began to beat up the one who called me a bitch. It took two military officers to detach him from the other boy. But when they went to hit Konatsu I punched one of them in the face then kicked the other in the face and soon enough Konatsu and I were locked temporarily in a cell. I sighed and looked down at the essay. **

**"I didnt get to hand in our essay." I said with a sigh and Konatsu smiled. **

**"That's alright, we still have two days to hand it in afterall." I nodded and smiled as well. **

**"Your right Konatsu." I then heard footsteps and I looked to the bars of the cell as my brother and Hyuuga walked over. I smiled brightly then ran over as he unlocked the cell. I then ran out and hugged my Onii-Chan. After a minute I looked up at him. He pulled off a glove and gently rubbed at the dried blood under my nose. **

**"What happened?" He asked. **

**"Oh well I was in class when some guys were offending my partner Konatsu so I beat them up and then they offended me and Konatsu beat them up, and before we knew it we were being dragged down here by ten military officers." He sighed and Hyuuga chuckled. **

**"Your such a little trouble maker Cordelia-Chan." I giggled. **

**"Dont say such things in front of Onii-Chan, he doesnt want me to turn out like you Hyuuga-Sama." This made Hyuuga chuckle again. **

**"I told you not to be so formal Cordelia-Chan." I thought for a moment. **

**"So should I call you Hyu-Tan, the same way that you call Onii-Chan; Aya-Tan?" I asked causing him to continue to chuckle. **

**"How about just Hyuuga?" I nodded. **

**"Sure, so how are you just Hyuuga?" Hyuuga continued to chuckle and I giggled. That was when I remembered Konatsu. He was standing inside the cell looking at me and smiling. **

**"What is it Konatsu-Chan?" I asked. **

**"Im just glad to see you having fun, your always so serious in class so it's nice to see you laughing." I smiled and Konatsu did as well. **

**"Aya-Tan, I think Cordelia-Chan has a crush." I gasped and looked up at my big brother as his eyebrow twitched.**

**"I wont allow it." He stated as he drew his sword causing Konatsu and I to both recoil against the wall of the cell. **

**"W-Wait Onii-Chan!"**

**I sighed as I walked back into the room where all of us cadets slept. Konatsu and I had luckily escaped from my brother's rath by pushing Hyuuga in front of us and now here we were, heading to bed. I opened our metal closet and put our essay in one of the magnetic clips on the door. I then looked in at the picture of Krom, Kreuz, Krowell and I that sat on one of my shelf's. Konatsu then hung his jacket up in his side and glanced at the picture of me and my brother's. **

**"Hey Cordelia, I've been wondering about that picture, is that you and your family?" He asked and I nodded. **

**"Yeah, it's me and my three big brother's." He smiled. **

**"It looks like you were all very close." I nodded again. **

**"We were, you see my parents refused to raise me after Aya-Onii-Chan left Raggs and came to Barsburg so I was raised by my two other older brother's. I was closest to the one with the brown hair, Krom. After Aya left I spent almost all my time with Krom. Krom and I did almost everything together. We would get up at the same time and eat breakfast at the same time. Then Krom would have some coffee and I would have hot chocolate and pretend that it was coffee. After that we would spend the rest of the day doing pretty much whatever we wanted. But I often had terrible nightmares so I would always sneak into Onii-Chan's room in the middle of the night and sleep there all night on the floor. After a little while of that I just started to actually sleep in Krom's room every night until he got married. After he got married I went and slept in my other Onii-Chan's room." Konatsu smiled at me. **

**"What happened to them?" He asked causing me to frown. **

**"They were all killed during the Raggs War, and I would have been too if Aya-Onii-Chan hadnt found me." All the other cadets then started walking in. I sighed then took off my jacket and boots, hanging my jacket in the closet and put my boots at the end of the bed. I then climbed onto the top bunk after closing the closet door. I heard the other closet door close and I glanced down as Konatsu climbed into his bed. I sighed then snuggled into my bed and closed my eyes. Despite the fact that I had closed my eyes I still couldnt get to sleep. Talking about Krom and Kreuz hurt and now that I had told Konatsu about them I couldnt stop thinking about them. I sighed and turned over staring at the ceiling. It had to be late. **

**"Cordelia, are you still awake?" Asked Konatsu and I glanced down at him. **

**"Yeah, how about you?" He nodded. **

**"I just wanted to tell you that I think it was nice of you to tell me about your brother's. I like it when I can hear about you. We usually only ever talk about my life so I like hearing about you and your family and how your life was in the past." I smiled. **

**"Thank you Konatsu." He stood then grabbed onto the bar of the top bunk and looked at me. **

**"For what?" He asked. **

**"For being someone that I know I can depend on." He smiled as well. **

**"Then thank you Cordelia, for being a best friend that I know will always be by my side." I blinked in surprise. **

**"Best friend?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"Yeah, the only best friend I've ever had." I smiled. **

**"Your the only best friend I've ever had too." **

**"Really?" I nodded. "Okay, then let's promise something to each other. I promise that I wont ever abandon you, Cordelia." I smiled. **

**"I promise that I will never abandon you, Konatsu Warren." We then grabbed each other's pinkies and. **

**"I promise." We stated at the same time then smiled brightly. Konatsu then jumped up onto the top bunk. **

**"Im staying up here tonight." I nodded and Konatsu and I both layed down, closing our eyes. **

**I was woken up when I heard a crash. I gasped and looked down then saw mine and Konatsu's things laying all over the floor. I jumped down from the top bunk then opened my closet and saw that my picture of me and my three big brother's was gone and the frame was laying on the ground broken. Konatsu then jumped down beside me. **

**"Who did this?" He asked and I shook my head.**

**"I dont know." He gasped when he heard my sad tone of voice. **

**"They took the picture of you and your brother's didnt they." I nodded and he snarled. Konatsu then pulled on his boots and ran to the door. **

**"Konatsu! Come back!" I put on my boots and jacket then ran after Konatsu out of the bedroom. I followed him all the way through the academy until we got to the office of Miroku-Sama. "Konatsu, Miroku-Sama wont be here at a time like this." He sighed. **

**"I know he probably wont but it's worth a try." Konatsu then opened the door and peeked in. **

**"What is it?" Asked a voice from the room. I gasped and peeked in at Miroku-Sama. **

**"I apologize for disturbing you, but may my partner and I speak with you, Miroku-Sama?" Asked Konatsu and he nodded. We then both walked in. **

**"What is it?" He asked. **

**"Well Miroku-Sama, you see while Cordelia-Kun and I were sleeping someone broke into our closet and stole an essay that we had written on the raggs war along with a picture that was very dear to Cordelia. We were just wondering if there is any way that the teachers could help us find the culprits." Miroku-Sama looked at me. **

**"If it had been any other student that had been stolen from I would have said no, but since this is Ayanami-Sama's sister we are talking about, I will get the teachers to help you find the culprit." We both smiled and bowed. **

**"Thank you very much. Miroku-Sama." We chorused. We then waited a few minutes and two teachers arrived. **

**"What is it, Miroku-Sama?" Asked one of them.**

**"Some students stole from these two and we want you two to find the culprit or culprits." They both nodded. **

**"Of course, Cordelia, Konatsu, let's go." We both nodded. **

**"Of course, thank you very much, Miroku-Sama." He nodded as we both followed the teachers from the room and back to the bedrooms. **

**"So what exactly did they steal?" Asked our teacher. **

**"They stole the essay on the Raggs War that Konatsu and I wrote and a picture of me and my family." We stopped once we got back to the dorm room. **

**"Everyone get up, and stand in front of your beds." Yelled the female, red headed teacher. Everyone did as instructed. **

**"Someone stole from two of the other students. Stealing from your comrades is terrible, so whoever stole Konatsu and Cordelia's essay and Cordelia's family picture can either hand it over now and get away with a small punishment or we will search every one of you and when we find who stole them they will be kicked out of their class and will never be able to apply for a spot in the Barsburg Armed Forces again." Two guys walked forward. They were two of the three who had attacked us earlier. One handed over our essay and the other handed me the picture of me and my brother's. I sighed. **

**"Good, now as for your punishment." That was when the door behind us opened and I looked back as my brother walked in followed by Hyuuga, Katsuragi and Kuroyuri. "Ayanami-Sama what are you doing here?" Asked the female teacher. **

**"Are those the two who stole from Cordelia?" He asked and she nodded. She both recoiled slightly at the sight of Aya. **

**"Fine, then I will discipline them myself." She bowed. **

**"Of course, Ayanami-Sama." Hyuuga and Katsuragi grabbed both the boys and pulled them from the room. Kuroyuri then ran over and hugged me. **

**"Are you alright Cordelia-Chan?" Asked Kuroyuri and I nodded. **

**"Im fine Kuroyuri-Sama." He smiled. **

**"That's good. Dont worry Ayanami-Sama and the rest of us will punish them and make sure they never pick on you again." I blinked in surprise. Kuroyuri then ran back to catch up with Hyuuga and Katsuragi. Aya looked at me and I met my brother's gaze. **

**"Which one of them called you a bitch?" He asked and I gasped. I hadnt told him about that. I mumbled the students name and that student as well was brought over. "Be careful with that picture Cordelia. We both know it's all you have left of our brother's, so always keep it close." I nodded. **

**"Your right Onii-Chan, I will keep it close to me from now on." He nodded then headed out with the third student. **

**"There now that this is over all of you go back to bed. Let this be a warning to all of you, if you keep picking on Cordelia-Kun then Ayanami-Sama will personally punish you." Everyone nodded and Konatsu and I headed back over to our bunk. I picked up all the glass from the floor then put it in the garbage. I then tucked the picture of me and my brothers into my uniform so that I wouldnt lose it. **

**"Im glad that's over with." I nodded. "Dont worry though im almost positive that no one will pick on you now that Ayanami-Sama intervened." I nodded. **

**"Your probably right but... I didnt want my brother to have to scare people into leaving me alone. I want to start to be independant instead of constantly relying on my brothers for everything like I did when I was a little kid." **

**It wasnt long after that, that Konatsu and I both graduated, tied for the top scores in the class. After I graduated I was instantly accepted into the Black Hawks by my brother despite the fact that I wasnt a Warsfeil like him and everyone else. Konatsu had sent in an application to the Black Hawks which had been rejected. It made me feel bad but after a little encounter with Hyuuga where Konatsu won one of Hyuuga's swords Hyuuga personally reccomended him to Aya-Onii-Chan and Konatsu was soon accepted into the Black Hawks as well as Hyuuga's Begleiter while I was Aya's Begleiter. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**I sighed and Castor glanced at me. **

**"What is it Cordelia?" He asked and I smiled. **

**"Nothing, just remembering some nostalgic times." He smiled as well. **

**"Those are the best kind of times to remember." I nodded.**

**"Yep, that's for sure." I sighed again then thought about Konatsu, my first and only best friend. **

***Ayanami***

**I sighed as Konatsu walked into the office, his arms full of paperwork. **

**"Ayanami-Sama, we have been given permission to enter the Seventh District to clean up the Hawkzile crash." I nodded. **

**"Good, we leave tommorow morning, inform everyone of that Konatsu." He nodded. **

**"Of course, Ayanami-Sama. Oh and I also have one thing I need you to sign." I looked at him. **

**"What is it?" I asked. **

**"It's paperwork concerning Cordelia's death. Oak-Sama asked me to give it to you." I nodded as he put it down on my desk then proceeded to Hyuuga's desk to do all the work that Hyuuga was supposed to be doing. I sighed. **

**"Konatsu, just give me that paperwork and go have a break." He blinked in surprise. **

**"No, I cant leave you to do all this paperwork by yourself Ayanami-Sama." I met his gaze. **

**"I insist." He sighed. **

**"Well if you insist then I guess I have no choice." He put the paperwork down on my desk then headed out of the office. I sighed as I grabbed the first piece of paperwork. Konatsu worked so hard so I felt like he deserved a break. He had worked over time every day since Cordelia had "died" and was beggining to work even more over time than myself. Besides, I had a feeling that he was attempting to drown his sorrows using his paperwork so it was probably best if I just gave him a little while to reflect on things. That was when Hyuuga popped up from behind me and I glared at him. **

**"What do you want?" I asked with a glare. **

**"You look so lonely Aya-Tan, I wanted to come and keep you company." I turned to glare at him fully and he recoiled to the other side of the room. **

**"Leave or die." Hyuuga sighed then walked back over and plopped down into the chair on the other side of my desk, grabbing a pen and some paperwork. **

**"I'll do this paperwork, you go and get some rest Aya-Tan, you look tired." I blinked in surprise. "Dont worry Aya-Tan I can do this, just go." I stood and grabbed the papers on Cordelia, throwing them into the recycle. Soon enough everyone would know that Cordelia wasnt dead so the papers meant nothing. "Night Aya-Tan." I sighed as I walked from the room, not bothering to reply to Hyuuga.**

* * *

**WHAT THE BLACK HAWKS DO ON THEIR BREAKS**

**Konatsu: Sits in coffee room drinking tea, signing paperwork he snuck out with him when Ayanami-Sama wasnt looking.**

**Hyuuga: Sits beside Aya-Tan sucking on lollipop and annoying Aya-Tan, because Hyuuga is always on breaks.**

**Kuroyuri: Sleeps.**

**Haruse: Keeps watch over Kuroyuri-Sama while he sleeps. **

**Katsuragi: CONFIDENTIAL**

**Ayanami: This it the first break Aya has ever taken; Sits in his chair wondering if Hyuuga is actually doing the paperwork or if he is just doodling his face on all the documents.**

**Cordelia: Used to sit with Aya and drink tea during her breaks.**

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILE:**

**Name: Acacia Cordelia Raggs**

**Aliases:  
Raggs Princess  
Cordelia-Chan (Hyuuga and Kuroyuri)  
Cordelia-Kun (Katsuragi and Konatsu)  
Cordelia-Sama (Haruse, Xing-Lu, Black Beast Squadron, Yukikaze)**

**Species: Human  
****Nationality: Raggs  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Birthday: December 24th  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 100 lbs**

**Status: Alive (thought to be dead by military)**

**Relatives:**

**Vertrag (Ancestor)  
Weldeschtein Krom Raggs (Big Brother)  
Fea Kreuz Raggs (Big Brother)  
Ayanami/ Krowell Raggs (Big Brother)  
****Warheit Tiashe Raggs/ Teito Klein (Nephew)  
Millea Klein (Sister in-law)  
Vanessa Antwort (Sister in-law)**

**Castor/ Xing-Lu Hausen (Fiance)**

**Occupation:**

**Princess of Raggs (Formerly)  
****Chief of Staff for Barsburg Army (Formerly)  
****Military Strategist (Formerly)  
****Member of Black Hawks (Formerly)**

**Partners:**

**Konatsu Warren (Formerly)  
Ayanami/ Krowell Raggs (Formerly)  
**

**Trivia:**

*** Cordelia is alergic to chrysanthemum  
* Cordelia has had awful nightmares since she believed Krowell died when she was six years old.  
* Cordelia's favorite food is steak.  
* Like Ayanami Cordelia doesnt usually like sweet foods, but loves spicy food.  
* Cordelia has a tatoo of a crown on her left shoulder blade that she got the year she joined the military.**

*** Cordelia and Ayanami owned 25 fish, 7 rabbits (three of which Cordelia caught in Raggs when she was young), a Python, a dark brown tabby cat, a Flamingo, an Iguana and two panthers.  
*Ayanami let Cordelia name all of their pets.**

* Cordelia named the fish; Bob, George, Steve, Fred, Tom, Alisa, Vincent, Kreuz, Konatsu, Cesshi, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Katsuragi, Ayanami, Kida, Light, Shadow, Moon, Sun, Xing-Lu, Haru, Makoto, Ren, Na-Chan and Mika.  
*** Cordelia named the rabbits; Kreuz, Krom, Krowell, Spencer, Travis, Alex and Ranmaru.  
* Cordelia named the Python; Hyuuga  
* Cordelia named the Flamingo; Blossom  
* Cordelia named the Panthers; Vertrag and Fest  
* Cordelia named the Iguana; Iggy  
* Cordelia named the Cat; Krom (Because she thought it looked like Krom reincarnated)**

*** The three rabbits Krom, Kreuz and Krowell and the Tabby Krom are the only pets that Cordelia actually owns, all the other animals belong to Ayanami.  
* The Python Hyuuga was the animal of Ayanami's that took the greatest liking to Cordelia, constantly hanging around her neck whenever she was home. **


	5. Chapter 5, Enter the Eternal Princess

**Sama= Respectful word for superior**

**Vertrag= One of the Seven Ghosts (The Pledging Spirit)**

**Zehel= One of the Seven Ghosts (The Cutting Spirit)**

**Fest= One of the Seven Ghosts (The Tying Spirit)**

**Profe= One of the Seven Ghosts (The Speaking Spirit) **

* * *

***Cordelia***

**I yawned and walked from my room out to the fountain. That was when Frau, Castor and Labrador all walked over wearing their casual outfits.**

**"Good morning Cordelia." I smiled. **

**"Good morning Castor." **

**"Hey, were just heading out to go shopping now, do you want to join us?" Asked Frau and I nodded. **

**"Sure, sounds like fun." The four of us then headed out of the church and towards town together. **

***Ayanami***

**I walked over to the crashed Hawkzile with the rest of the Black Hawks close behind me. I looked around for any blood or any sign that Cordelia had been here but there was nothing. According to the reports the Hawkzile had fallen straight down and hadnt hit anything while falling which meant that there was no way the evidence or Cordelia's body could have been buried which meant...**

**"Ayanami-Sama... Does this mean that Cordelia is still alive?" Asked Konatsu earning a sigh from me. **

**"Yes, it does. It also means that she is hiding out here in the Seventh District. Spread out through the two towns closest to here and find her." Everyone nodded and split up. **

***Cordelia***

**I walked through town with Castor, Labrador and Frau. We had to buy food and things like soap and shampoo for the church. Castor then stopped and I looked at him. **

**"Alright, here we are, the Barsburg General Store." We all walked in and I smiled brightly. There was so much in here. Castor gently kissed my cheek and I looked at him. "Frau, Labrador and I will grab what we need, you can go and find something for yourself and I'll buy them for you." I blinked in surprise then blushed slightly. **

**"You don't need to do that Castor." He smiled. **

**"I know but I want to. Surely you wont refuse me the pleasure of buying you gifts." I sighed.**

**"Well when you put it that way I cant really refuse, now can I?" I gently kissed Castor's cheek then went to look around. I smiled when I saw statues of the Seven Ghosts. I grabbed one of Zehel, Vertrag, Profe and Fest. I continued to look around then saw some herbal tea's. I looked at the tag on one of them. It was made by Labrador. It cured many things including insomnia. I sighed. Herbal teas were definantly what my big brother needed. I blinked in surprise when I realized that I was thinking of my big brother in a sweet way again. He didn't deserve to be thought of in a sweet way. He had murdered Krom and Kreuz, and for that, I could never forgive him. **

***Ayanami***

**I stood in the town not far from Barsburg Church with Hyuuga and Konatsu, waiting for Kuroyuri, Haruse and Katsuragi to report. That was when the three of them walked over. **

**"We searched the whole town and didn't find her anywhere, Ayanami-Sama." Reported Katsuragi and I nodded. **

**"Very well then spread out through this town and search for her." They all nodded and everyone split up. **

***Cordelia***

**I saw a jar of candy and looked at it Frau then walked over and I looked up at him. **

**"Do you like sweets?" He asked and I shook my head. **

**"Not really, but I do like spicy foods." He smirked. **

**"I like you more and more all the time." He reached into the jar of candy and pulled out a few of the same color. "These are the spicy ones. They are my personal favorites." I smiled. **

**"Thanks Frau." He nodded. **

**"Come on, I'll pay for those." We went up and saw Castor and Labrador waiting for us. We all put everything that we had up on the counter. The girl rang up everything then sighed. **

**"Your total is 200 Yuus." Castor, Labrador and Frau all split the cost and the girl bagged everything for us. We all grabbed a few bags then walked from the store together. **

**"Alright, all we need now is some fresh fruit." Stated Labrador and we all nodded. That was when I spotted a crowd of people.**

**"What's going on over there?" I asked and my three companions all looked at the crowd. **

**"Im not sure." Stated Castor, grabbing my hand. We all walked over. **

**"Hey, what's going on?" Frau asked to an old man. **

**"The army is searching for someone who escaped here into the seventh district." We all gasped. That was when we heard screams. Castor looked around then saw a shop selling black cloaks. He grabbed two which he gave to Frau and I. We both put them on just as Kuroyuri came into sight. **

**"Frau, get Cordelia away from here now. Labrador and I will go in a different direction and meet you at the church." Frau gasped. **

**"But why?" He asked. **

**"Because if Cordelia's brother shows up he will recognize us instantly so we cant be seen with Cordelia, because it would compromise her safety." Frau nodded then grabbed my hand and pulled me away. **

**"We'll see you guys later. Let's go." I nodded and held on tightly to Frau's hand, allowing him to pull me through the mass of screaming people. **

***Castor***

**Labrador and I ran in a different direction than Frau and Cordelia. That was when a blonde girl tripped. We helped her up then pulled her away from the military soldiers with us. That was when a boy with pink hair that hung down in a braid landed in front of us followed by a man with black hair. **

**"Stop right there." He tilted his head when he realized that the girl wasnt Cordelia. I pushed the girl back. **

**"Run." She nodded then ran towards the crowd of screaming people behind us. **

**"Well I guess we have to keep looking, Haruse." The boy went to run past me back I held out an arm. **

**"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to find Cordelia." He blinked in surprise. **

**"So you know where she is." I smirked. **

**"Yes, and I am not telling you." The boy frowned. **

**"Then I suppose I will have to beat it out of you." He fired his Zaiphon at me and I easily dodged. **

**"Was that meant for me?" I asked arrogantly. He gritted his teeth then jumped at me, shooting his Zaiphon at me as much as he possibly could. I wrapped my strings around him then sent him flying back onto the ground. **

**"KUROYURI-SAMA!" The other one went to run over to his superior but Labrador blocked him with flowers that shot up from under the ground. That was when the boy managed to break free of my strings. He shot his Zaiphon at me again and I dodged, grabbing a sword that was laying on the ground. I then ran at him and he gasped as I spun and kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the ground. I then stabbed the sword down through his shoulder and into the ground to keep him there, causing him to let out a scream of pain. The other enemy then shot his Zaiphon at Labrador, who I grabbed then jumped out of the way. **

**"Alright Labrador, let's go catch up with them." He nodded as I put him down. We then headed back after Cordelia and Frau. **

***Ayanami***

**Hyuuga, Konatsu, Katsuragi and I all ran over to Kuroyuri and Haruse. Kuroyuri was crying into Haruse's uniform and I could see a stab wound in his shoulder. I walked over and kneeled down beside Haruse. **

**"Kuroyuri, who did this to you?" He sniffled and looked up at me. **

**"Im not sure, I didn't get his name Ayanami-Sama. But I can tell you what he looks like." I nodded. "He has red-brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses." I gasped. **

**"Xing-Lu." I stood up straight then headed in the direction that I knew Xing-Lu had gone. Hyuuga and Konatsu then followed while Katsuragi stayed behind to help Haruse look after Kuroyuri. Xing-Lu's head had been brought to Miroku-Sama so if he was still alive then that meant that he had become the vessel of Fest. If that was so, then I was going to devour Xing-Lu and bring Cordelia back with me. **

***Cordelia* **

**I continued to run towards the church with Frau. The crowd had all gone in different directions and now we were the only two left running towards the church. That was when I sensed something behind us. I stopped then turned just as Castor and Labrador caught up to us. **

**"Castor, Labrador are you two alright?" They both nodded. That was when a voice rang through my head. **

**'Kill them Cordelia.' I gasped **

**'I wont.' I responded. That was when Aya, Hyuuga and Konatsu blocked our way back to the church. Frau, Castor and Labrador all stepped in front of me. **

**"So I was right, you and Ilyusha were the one's who fought Kuroyuri, Xing-Lu." **

**"It appears that I was also right about who was after Cordelia, I simply couldn't imagine it being anyone other than you, Krowell. From the first time I met you I've felt that you were dangerous to Cordelia-Sama." I blinked in surprise. He had called me Cordelia-Sama. Krowell smirked. **

**"Really? Well since the beginning I have felt like you would always be a hindrance to me, a flaw in my plans." This caused Xing-Lu to smirk as well. **

**"That's because the love you know that I hold for Cordelia is a flaw in your plans." Aya, Hyuuga and Konatsu all drew a sword. **

**"I will take Krowell, Frau and Labrador take the black haired one and Cordelia you take the other one." We all nodded. We then all attacked our targets. Konatsu slashed at me and I easily dodged. I then spun and went to kick him in the face but he dodged under my kick then punched at me. I met his punch with my arm then back flipped back as he slashed at me. I then ran at him and kicked at his hand, making his sword go flying. I then punched at him and he grabbed my wrist. **

**"Cordelia, stop this! I don't want to fight you!" I gasped and met Konatsu's eyes. **

**'I promise that I will never abandon you, Konatsu Warren.' I pulled my wrist from Konatsu's grip then jumped back. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't fight Konatsu. I could fight Ayanami and all the other's but the one person from the Black Hawks that I could not fight was Konatsu. He was the only best friend I ever had. **

**"Please Cordelia, just come with us. If you come with us then nobody needs to get hurt and we wont have to fight against each other anymore." I looked down then glared up at Konatsu causing him to gasp. **

**"That is selfish Konatsu. Here I thought that you were my best friend, but you are only thinking about yourself and Aya aren't you? Your not even thinking about what I want. You have become nothing but a mindless slave of Ayanami's!" I snarled then drew my scythe and everyone gasped. I then jumped right at my brother and attacked him, my scythe clashing with his sword. **

**"Huh, so it was as I expected. When I went to devour Kreuz half of his soul was missing and he sealed that half of his soul inside you, Cordelia." I pushed Aya back then slashed at him, sending him skidding back. **

**"What's with all of this casual analysis of the situation. I thought that you came here to bring me back to the Black Hawks. If you are going to bring me back then do it already. Do it before I kill you." **

***Castor***

**I watched with wide eyes as Cordelia fought against her brother. That scythe was... Vertrag's. Did that mean that Cordelia was Vertrag? No... She was still warm, whenever I held her close to me I could feel her heart beating. I gasped as Cordelia sent Krowell's sword flying then slashed down towards his chest. That was when a light enveloped them both. We all covered our eyes and after a minute the light subsided and I looked at Cordelia and Krowell. Krowell collapsed back and was caught by his black haired subordinate. He then picked Krowell up bridal style. **

**"Well this is no good, let's go Konatsu." The blonde boy nodded and the three of them disappeared. I then ran over to Cordelia just as she fell back, her scythe disappearing. I caught her then fell to my knees holding her tightly in my arms. **

**"Cordelia are you alright?" I asked and she nodded. **

**"Yeah, im just exhausted." Frau and Labrador then ran over and kneeled down beside us. **

**"What happened?" Asked Frau. **

**"I stole the other half of my soul from Aya." She continued to pant lightly and I sighed, resting my head against her's. **

**"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had half of Vertrag's soul?" I asked and she sighed. **

**"I guess I probably should have huh? After all you three are Ghosts as well. Labrador is Profe, Frau is Zehel and you my precious Xing-Lu..." Cordelia gently cupped my face in her hands. "Are Fest." She finished then leaned up and gently kissed me. My grip on Cordelia tightened and I kissed her back as Frau and Labrador both looked away. My tongue found it's way into Cordelia's mouth and she blushed as her tongue began to dance with mine. After a minute we both pulled away and Cordelia panted lightly. I then gently rested my head against her's. For so long I had missed her. But now I had Cordelia back and I didn't intend to give her up to anyone. Cordelia was mine and things were going to stay that way. I would never again allow Krowell to pull her away from me the same way he did that day. Maybe I was being selfish, but I felt the need to be selfish because the girl in my arms was my Eternal Princess.**

**Name: ACACIA CORDELIA RAGGS**

**Gender: FEMALE**

**Rank: ONE OF THE SEVEN GHOSTS**

**Status: ALIVE**

**Race: HALF HUMAN HALF GHOST**

**Family: RAGGS IMPERIAL FAMILY**

**Sibling(s): ****  
* AYANAMI/ KROWELL RAGGS***** WELDESCHTEIN KROM RAGGS***** FEA KREUZ RAGGS**

**Fiance: XING-LU HAUSEN**

**Eye Color: VIOLET**

**Hair Color: LIGHT BLONDE**

**Skin Tone: PALE**

**History: CONFIDENTIAL**

**Other Information: ESCAPED FROM BARSBURG ARMED FORCES, POSSESS HALF THE SOUL OF VERTRAG**

* * *

**Vertrag= Acacia Cordelia Raggs (The Pledging Spirit)**

**Zehel= Frau Verius (The Cutting Spirit)**

**Fest= Xing-Lu Hausen (The Tying Spirit)**

**Profe= Ilyusha Krat (The Speaking Spirit) **

* * *

**CASTOR'S POSSESSIVENESS**

**What does Castor do when Cordelia get's too close to bad guys like Frau?**

***Castor***

**I walked around a corner then gasped when I saw Cordelia about to kiss Frau's cheek. **

**I believe that it would suffice to say that I was the one who caused Frau to almost drown in the fountain that day, though he had done nothing wrong. **

**What does Castor so when Cordelia get's too close to a nice guy like Labrador?**

***Castor***

**I walked into the green house just in time to see Cordelia kiss Labrador on the cheek. I then walked over and gently patted her on the head. "Aww, a cute little kiss on the cheek helping you." She smiled and nodded. **

**"Yep, Labrador helped me a lot so I gave him a kiss as thanks." I smiled at Labrador. **

**"Thank you for helping Cordelia." He smiled as well. **

**"Any time Castor." **

**"WHAT!? HE GET'S A THANK YOU AND I GET DROWN IN A FOUNTAIN!? THAT IS NOT FAIR!" **

***END OF CASTOR'S POSSESIVENESS***

* * *

**THE SADNESS OF HYUUGA THE PYTHON****How did Hyuuga the Python react when Cordelia never came home?**

***Ayanami***

**I sighed and glanced at Hyuuga as he lay in his little artificial tree, still sulking. He had been sulking since Cordelia had disappeared. Probably the best thing for me to do would be to drop him off in front of the church. That had to be where Cordelia was staying. I ran to the back of the house then grabbed a box and poked holes in it. Vertrag and Fest (the panthers) both tilted their heads. I then put Hyuuga's blanket in the box then walked over to the Python and picked it up, carrying it over to the large box and plopping it down inside. I also grabbed Krom the cat and put him in the box with Hyuuga. I then taped the box closed and put a stamp on it, putting the address it was to then writing Hyuuga and Krom on it. I then walked to the post office and left the box with them. **

**I sighed as I sat back down in my chair. Now I was free of one sulking cat and one sulking python that hated my guts. Vertrag and Fest then walked over. Vertrag had a wine glass in it's mouth and Fest had a bottle of my favorite wine in it's mouth. I took the wine glass and bottle of wine then poured myself a glass of wine to celebrate my victory over one of the Hyuuga's in my life. The problem left now was the other Hyuuga. unfortunately though I couldn't just send that Hyuuga away in a box. But I could throw him in the TO BE INCINERATED box of my trash. **

**"That might actually work."**

***Cordelia***

**I grabbed the package that had come for me then sat down on my bed and opened it. I gasped when I saw Krom, my tabby cat and Hyuuga the python in the box. Krom jumped out of the box and curled up on my lap purring while Hyuuga wrapped himself around my neck. Had Aya seriously sent me a python and a tabby cat in the mail?**

***END OF THE SADNESS OF HYUUGA THE PYTHON* **


	6. Chapter 6, Konatsu's Sorrow

**Sama= Respectful word for a superior**

**Shikyo= Bishop**

* * *

***Castor***

**I sighed as I carried Cordelia into her room. She had blacked out about 10 minutes after Krowell had dissapeared so I had ended up carrying her bridal style all the way back to the church. I let out a gentle sigh as I layed her down in her bed, pulling the blankets up around her. I then sat down beside her, gently running a hand through her long blonde hair. After a minute I stood. I then spotted her military uniform sitting on the chair beside the door. I would love to simply throw it away but I wouldnt do that. Not unless Cordelia wanted me to. I walked from her room and saw Frau and Labrador waiting for me. **

**"What is it?" I asked. **

**"Well Frau has an idea that has to do with Cordelia." I tilted my head. **

**"What is this idea?" I asked. **

**"Well Cordelia is wanted by the military and because of that we have to hide her here inside this church." I nodded. **

**"Go on." **

**"Well instead of just keeping her here where she will soon become bored out of her mind why dont we try to convince the Arch-Bishop to allow Cordelia to become a bishop." I blinked in surprise. **

**"Why a bishop? She could be a sister." Frau sighed. **

**"Can you imagine Cordelia as a sister?" I thought for a moment then shook my head. **

**"No, and she also isnt the kind of person who could be a sister. She is kind like them but she isnt the kind of person who could handle holding such a low rank, even if it is a church." Frau nodded. **

**"Exactly. Besides I have heard rumors about her from when she was in the military. She was only a begleiter for two months and quickly rose through the ranks to Chief of Staff in one year. That made her one of the newest, and most powerful members of the Black Hawks. She is also infamous for being the only female to ever reach such a rank, and for being the only female to have ever been in the Black Hawks." I sighed. **

**"It doesnt surprise me. It was afterall her brother who trained her. Like Cordelia, Ayanami rose through the ranks to Chief of Staff very quickly then was later promoted to Field Marshal. If Cordelia had stayed in the army for another two years or so she probably would have ended up reaching the same rank as her brother." We all sighed. "But as for your idea Frau, probably the best thing to do is to convince Bastien first and then he can help us convince Jio. Jio can be quite the stubborn mule and Bastien is probably one of the only people who can convince him of anything." Frau and Labrador nodded. **

**"Your right Castor." I glanced back at the door to Cordelia's room. **

**"Alright, you two go and try to find Bastien. I will catch up with you." They both nodded then headed off together to find the Assistant Arch-Bishop. **

***Konatsu Warren***

**I sat at my desk with a pen in my hand staring down sadly at the piece of paperwork in front of me. Was I really being selfish in wanting Cordelia to come back? She was my best friend. The only best friend I had. Because she was my best friend... didnt that mean that I should be happy that she was happy? She was living with three people that she seemed to care for deeply, people who seemed to care for her deeply. Shouldnt I have been happy about that? Happy that she was happy? Hyuuga sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. **

**"What's eating at you Konatsu?" He asked and I glanced at him. **

**"It's nothing." I stated looking back down at the paperwork. **

**"It's about what Cordelia said isnt it?" I rested my head in my arms and nodded as tears rolled down my cheeks. **

**"Konatsu look at me." I shook my head, not wanting my superior to see me crying like a little baby. **

**"Kona-Chan!" I looked up slightly as Kuroyuri ran over. **

**"Are you alright Konatsu?" He asked and I burried my face back into my arms. I could have pretended that I was okay and put on a fake smile but I didnt want to lie to everyone like that. I wasnt okay. Cordelia's words were eating away at my heart. Had I really become nothing but another one of Ayanami-Sama's mindless slaves? Was I simply doing things because Ayanami-Sama wanted me to, or was I doing things because I wanted to? I sobbed into my arms, glad that Ayanami-Sama wasnt here to see me in a weak state like this. Hyuuga rubbed my back. **

**"It's alright Konatsu." Kuroyuri stated hugging me. That was when I heard the door open and I looked up as Katsuragi walked in. **

**"Commander Katsuragi, how is Ayanami-Sama?" I asked. **

**"He's fine." Katsuragi walked over and sat down beside me. "But how are you Konatsu. You look pale." I looked down. **

**"Im alright." I stated picking up my pen and signing the document on the desk in front of me. I then stamped it and put it on the corner of the desk. Katsuragi sighed. **

**"Konatsu, take the rest of the day off and think things over. I will deal with the paperwork. Alright?" I gasped. **

**"I cant do that. It wouldnt be right to take a day off when no one else gets the day off." Katsuragi sighed again. **

**"Well mostly everyone here is taking the day off. Hyuuga comes to work but never does anything so he basically takes every day off. Kuroyuri is injured so him and Haruse are taking the day off and Ayanami-Sama is injured from Cordelia so he is taking the day off. You wont be the only one, so just go." I opened my mouth to argue but the look Katsuragi gave me forced me to stop. I sighed then stood. **

**"Fine, I will be going then." Katsuragi nodded. **

**"Alright, bye Konatsu." I nodded then walked from the room and headed outside. I then started walking. I had no idea where I was going, I was just walking, thinking everything over. After a little while I stopped and let out a sigh. I then looked around, hoping that I knew where I was. I then gasped when I realized that I was outside of Ayanami-Sama and Cordelia's house. I walked to the door and knocked. When no one answered I walked in, closing the door behind me. It was quiet. That was when I heard a growl. I gasped and looked into the living room slightly. The panthers both stopped growling when they recognized me. Vertrag then padded over and rubbed against my legs. I sighed. **

**"What is it Konatsu?" I gasped then looked in and saw that Ayanami-Sama was laying on the couch. I bowed quickly. **

**"I apologize for my intrusion, Ayanami-Sama." He sighed. **

**"It's fine. Are you alright?" I gasped. **

**"Even you Ayanami-Sama? Everyone has been asking me that. Im fine, really, I am." **

**"Your not a good liar, Konatsu." I sighed and sat down on the floor, petting Vertrag as the Panther layed down beside me, rolling onto her back so that I could scratch her belly. **

**"I know, I just dont want all of you to have to worry about me. My problems are my own and I dont want everyone to feel the need to help me with my problems." **

**"I understand that you want to deal with your problems on your own Konatsu. But a true team is formed when people trust each other enough to share their problems. A true friendship is formed when both people would willingly give their lives to protect each other. And a true warrior is formed when he understands that hiding his feelings does not make him strong, and that to be truly strong he must entrust those feelings to those that he trusts. At least that's what my big brother once told me." I gasped. **

**"You mean... Krom?" He nodded. **

**"Yes, Krom told that to Cordelia and I when we were both little. Though Krom was good with his words, his actions about half the time seemed to completely contradict his words. He was a hypocrite." I sighed. **

**"Well what your brother said is nice but it's not that easy to be able to trust people enough to share your true feelings. With those that you truly love and care about it's easy but... The only person that I have ever trusted enough to tell my true feelings to is the exact same person who is causing me pain at this very moment. What should I do, Ayanami-Sama?" I asked. **

**"Simply do what your heart tells you to." I nodded. **

**"So you know where Cordelia is staying?" I asked. **

**"Considering the fact that the python and tabby cat havent been sent back yet, yes. She is staying at Barsburg Church." I nodded. **

**"Okay thanks... Wait what python and tabby cat?" Ayanami-Sama smirked. **

**"Oh I sent the cat and Hyuuga the python to Cordelia." I smirked. **

**"If only we could just shove the real Hyuuga in a box and ship him away to another district." Ayanami-Sama nodded. **

**"My thoughts exactly. We could incinerate him though." I thought on that for a moment. **

**"I wouldnt mind that, as long as I get to do the incinerating." I sighed. "Thank you for the advice, Ayanami-Sama... Please dont tell anyone about this." He nodded as I ran from the house. I then ran to the store and grabbed a post card and a pen. I wrote a message to Cordelia on it then ran to the post office and got there just before it closed and so my post card was going to be sent. Hopefully she would reply. **

***Castor***

**"So tell me again why you think we should let Cordelia take the bishop's exam." We all sighed. **

**"Because Cordelia doesnt have the kind of character that a sister does." Stated Frau. **

**"But she has the perfect personality to be a Bishop. She is kind and caring, devoted, determined and she is very easy to relate to. She also has a gift of being able to tell people's characters. She is the first woman who I have ever met that I have to say is worthy of being granted the title of a Bishop. Please Assistant Arch-Bishop Bastien." I stated and we all got in his face with our best pouty faces on. **

**"Alright, alright, you three win. I will try to help you convince Jio, but be warned he is one stubborn mule." We all nodded then followed Bastien to Jio's room. No matter what we had to resort to, we would convince him. **

***Cordelia***

**I smiled brightly when I saw Xing-Lu near the gates of Raggs Castle with a smile on his face. I then ran from my brother's side over Xing-Lu. I went to jump into his arms but the moment I came into contact with him he faded away to dust. I turned and ran back towards my brothers and the guests at our house but when I got close to them they all turned to dust too. That was when I saw Konatsu walked towards me with a smile on his face while a shadow snuck up behind him. I went to grab him but instead his blood splattered my face and I gasped. **

**I shot up from my bed and tears rolled down my cheeks. Why did I constantly have these awful dreams? I wiped some sweat from my forehead then got out of bed. I saw that the bag with my stuff in it was sitting beside the bed. I opened the bag then grabbed the statues of the ghosts. I then put them on a small stand behind my bed, that way they could protect me. I then grabbed my candy and put it down in front of them. I sighed and sat back down on my bed. Krom then crawled out from under the bed and sat down on my lap, purring loudly. I gently pet the cat. He then gently licked my hand. It was like he was trying to reassure me. He definantly did seem like my big brother reincarnated. I looked out the window. It was dark outside. I sighed. I then put Krom down on the bed and stood. I then headed out of my room. That was when one of the sisters walked over to me. **

**"Hello, Cordelia-Kun. I havent seen you at all today before now. How are you?" I smiled. **

**"Im good. Do you know what time it is?" I asked. She tilted her head. **

**"I think it's around six." I sighed. It wasnt too late. That was when another sister ran over. **

**"Cordelia-Kun, something came in the mail for you." I blinked in surprise. **

**"For me?" I asked and she nodded. **

**"It's from someone named Konatsu." I gasped and pulled the card away from her quickly. **

**"Thank you!" I then ran back into my room, holding onto the post car tightly. **

***Castor***

**I walked with Frau and Labrador to Cordelia's room to tell her the good news when I saw two sisters standing in front of her room with their heads tilted. **

**"Do you think it's a secret lover?" Asked one to the other and I gasped. I then walked over. **

**"What's going on?" I asked. **

**"Oh, something came in the mail for Cordelia-Kun and when I told her who it was from she grabbed the card then ran into her room." I tilted my head as well. **

**"Who was it from?" I asked. **

**"It was from someone named Konatsu." I thought for a second. I felt like I knew that name. It was then that it came to me. Konatsu was what the blonde haired boy with Krowell had been called. Was it a note threatning her? I smiled. **

**"Thank you." They both bowed their heads. **

**"Your welcome Castor-Shikyo." They chorused before walking off together. I sighed and walked into Cordelia's room. I then saw her sitting on the bed looking down at the post card crying. I gasped then walked over and sat down beside her. **

**"What's wrong Cordelia." I asked. **

**"It's just that... My best friend from the military sent me a letter and I just..." She broke into tears and burried her face into my chest. **

**The note read;**

**'Dear Cordelia, **

**I am so sorry that I tried to get you to come back to the military. I thought things over and found that you were right. I was simply doing things that Ayanami-Sama wished for me to do. I wasnt listening to my own heart like I should have been. Im sorry that I hurt you and please know that it hurt me to see my best friend look so sad. At first when I realized that you were still alive I thought that you had abandoned me, but now I realize... You didnt abandon me... You were simply trying to find what would make you happy. I was being selfish so please forgive me. I want you, my best friend to be happy, and I hope that one day I can find a place where I feel truly at home. I love you, my best friend and I promise that I will never abandon you.**

**~Konatsu Warren'**

**"Castor, can you go find me a post card?" I nodded. I then walked from the room to go find a post card for Cordelia. **

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sat on the bed reading through Konatsu's note again. It was then that Xing-Lu walked back in with a pen and a post card. I smiled as he handed them to me. I then wrote to Konatsu. **

**"Can we go drop this off at the post office tommorow?" I asked and Xing-Lu nodded.**

**"Sure." I put the post card down with my little ghost statues and sighed. "Cordelia can I talk to you?" Castor asked and I nodded. **

**"Of course you can Xing-Lu." **

**"Well, Frau, Labrador and I were thinking that you should take the bishops exam." I blinked in surprise.**

**"But arent only guys allowed to take the exam?" I asked. Xing-Lu smiled brightly. **

**"Usually, yes. But the three of us combined our stupidity and pouty faces and managed to convince the Arch-Bishop to let you take the exam." I smiled brightly. **

**"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Really?" He nodded again. I then jumped on Xing-Lu and hugged him tightly. He hugged me tightly as well and I smiled as my light blonde hair fell down around our faces. I then leaned forward and kissed Xing-Lu lightly, pulling away a few seconds later. "So when is the exam?" I asked. **

**"In five months. So you have all of that time to prepare." I nodded. **

**"Alright, I can do it!" He chuckled. **

**"I know that you can." **

***Konatsu Warren***

**I sighed as I layed on my bed in my pajama's reading a book. Cordelia knew that I liked supernatural books so she had gotten me some for my last birthday, but I had been so busy reading paperwork that I didnt have any time to read either of the books she had gotten me. I sighed then looked at the clock. It was ten at night. It was probably best if I went to sleep. **

**"Whatcha reading, Kona-Chan?" I gasped then turned slightly and looked up at Hyuuga. **

**"What do you want?" I asked. **

**"I just want to know what your reading." I sighed. **

**"A book, Cordelia got it for me for my birthday last year." He tilted his head. **

**"What's it about?" He asked. **

**"If you want to know then read it yourself." I stated with another sigh. I bookmarked my book and put it on my nightstand. **

**"Whatcha doin?" Asked Hyuuga and I sighed. **

**"Im going to bed. Believe it or not, I dont like depriving myself of sleep and then being late to work because I stayed up until five in the morning." Hyuuga sighed. **

**"Can I sleep in here with you?" My eyebrow twitched. **

**"No."**

**"But I can keep you company Konatsu~ You seem lonely."**

**"Im not lonely, now just get out, please." He climbed into my bed and I sighed.**

**"Please, just go." Hyuuga ignored me and I sighed. **

**"Think of it this way Konatsu. If I stay in here then you wont have to almost die trying to get from the door of my room to the bed in the morning when you need to wake me up." I sighed. **

**"Fine, stay in here. But only for tonight, and stay on that side of the bed." Hyuuga smiled and hugged me tightly as I climbed under the covers. **

**"Thank you Konatsu." I let out a huff of frustration then looked away from Hyuuga. I had a feeling that this was going to be the longest night of my life. **

**"Your so adorable when you blush." I gasped. **

**"Let go of me already!" Hyuuga shook his head. **

**"Nope!" **

***Katsuragi***

**I tilted my head when I heard Konatsu yelling from inside his room. I had a cake that Kuroyuri and Haruse had baked for Konatsu, after they had finished it they asked me to drop it off to Konatsu but it seemed to me like it would have to wait until the morning. I sighed then turned and headed back towards the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.**

* * *

**WHAT DID HYUUGA DO WHILE EVERYONE ELSE HAD THE DAY OFF?**

**Hyuuga log, 1:00:**

**"Whatcha doin Katsuragi?"**

**"Paperwork."**

**Hyuuga log, 2:00: **

***WE ARE EXPERIANCING SOME LOLLIPOP...TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE CALL YOUR TV PROVIDER FOR MORE INFORMATION***

**Hyuuga log, 3:00: **

**"Whatcha doin Katsuragi?"**

**"I already told you 306 times within the last two hours. Paperwork, Hyuuga." **

**Hyuuga log, 4:00:**

**"I was kicked out of the office by Katsuragi so now I have to find someone else to bug. That's why I am going to find Aya-Tan. Wait what... Is that Konatsu talking to Aya-Tan?" **

**Hyuuga log, 5:00:**

**"Whatcha doin, Aya-Tan?"**

**"Paperwork."**

**"Why is everyone doing paperwork." **

**"Well you arent doing paperwork, therefore not everyone is doing paperwork."**

**Hyuuga log, 6:00: **

**"OWWW! THAT'S MY HEAD AYA-TAN!"**

**Hyuuga log, 7:00:**

**"I got kicked out of Aya-Tan's house to. Why is everyone being so mean to me today?"**

**Hyuuga log, 8:00: **

**"Really, I can help with the cake Kuro-Tan!?" **

**"Yep!"**

**"Yeah! Cake!"**

**Hyuuga log, 9:00:**

**"Im not sure what Kuroyuri and I put in the cake, but when Haruse tried the sample that we made for ourselves he fainted and I had to get Katsuragi to help carry him to his room."**

***HARUSE HAS BEEN WITHDRAWN FROM THE FRONT LINES DUE TO INJURIES***

**Hyuuga log, 10:00:**

**"Dont be that way Konatsu!"**

**"Let go!" **

**"Oh come now Konatsu, it's not that bad."**

**"AHHHHH! YOU PERVERT! I AM RETURNING TO WHAT I SAID EARLIER! GET OUT!"**

**"Now, now, dont be so mean Konatsu... OWWW! MY FACE! Wait! Konatsu dont run away!"**

***KONATSU FLED FROM THE FRONT LINES***

**Katsuragi log, 11:00:**

**"Hmm... I wonder if it was really a good idea to leave Hyuuga and Konatsu all alone in a room together."**

**"COMMANDER KATSURAGI! SAVE ME!" **

**"KONATSU COME BACK! DONT RUN AWAY FROM ME! HERE YOU CAN HAVE A LOLLIPOP!"**

**"YOUR SOUND LIKE A RAPIST! IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR DEN OF HUMAN CHILDREN AND RAPE ME! WAIT... NO! GET AWAY! AYANAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!"**

**"I suppose the answer to that question is no. Maybe I should help Konatsu. Nah. I think I'll go to bed."**

**"SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

***END OF HYUUGA LOG***


	7. Chapter 7, Sweet Dreams, Poor Realities

**Sama= Respectful word for superior**

* * *

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sighed as I slid on the dark blue pants that went with my new outfit. It was the usual outfit that people taking the bishop's exam wore. Xing-Lu then put my exam badge on the front of my collar and we both smiled. Castor then sat me down on the bed and pulled my new brown, knee high boots on then tied them for me. **

**"There, perfect." I smiled. **

**"Thank you Xing-Lu." He smiled as well. **

**"Your welcome, Cordelia." We then walked from my room together and I smiled. It was another beautiful morning.**

***Konatsu Warren***

**I sat at my desk with my head in my arms. **

**"Konatsu, what's wrong?" Asked Kuroyuri. **

**"Hyuuga kept me up all night. He kept chasing me through the halls all night and the moment I climbed into my bed to go to sleep my alarm clock went off." I stated glancing at Kuroyuri. That was when I saw him smiling brightly. **

**"But I made you a present?" I tilted my head. **

**"Really?" He nodded. "You didnt need to do that Kuroyuri-Sama." **

**"I know but I wanted to." He then handed me a box and I put it on my desk. I opened the box then smiled when I saw that it was a cake with a picture of my face on it. The picture of me was probably done by Hyuuga. "Im not sure why but Haruse fainted when I gave him some but I'm sure you'll like it Konatsu!" I smiled as Kuroyuri handed me a fork. I took a bite then smiled. **

**"It's amazing!" Kuroyuri smiled. **

**"I knew you would like it!" Haruse and Katsuragi glanced at each other then sighed. "Do you want some Haruse?" He shook his head. **

**"No thank you, Kuroyuri-Sama." Hyuuga then walked in and yawned. **

**"That was a nice nap." I narrowed my eyes at him. **

**"Nap? It's three in the afternoon. I believe that is categorized as sleeping all day." Hyuuga sighed and put something down on my desk. **

**"That came for you Konatsu. It's from Cordelia-Chan." Everyone gasped. **

**"From Cordelia-Kun!?" Asked Kuroyuri excitedly. I smiled then grabbed it, leaning away as everyone tried to read it. **

**'Dear Konatsu, **

**I forgive for what you said and Im sorry. I was a bit harsh on you, I know that you want to make a good impression on my brother, I was simply frustrated and let words that didnt even mean slip out of my mouth. But dont worry Konatsu, I am sure that you have already found a place where you are happy, you just may not know that yet. Give it a few years and we'll see if you still think you haven't found a place where you are truly happy. I love you, my best friend and I promise that I will never abandon you. P.S. Tell Hyuuga that he is stupid, tell Katsuragi and Haruse that I say hi, tell Kuroyuri that I miss him and tell Aya-Tan that I hate his guts~ **

**Love ya Konatsu**

**~Cordelia.'**

**I chuckled and everyone tilted their heads. It wouldn't be fun to tell that to Ayanami-Sama. **

**"Hyuuga... Cordelia says your stupid." He blinked in surprise. "Katsuragi, Haruse, Cordelia says hi." They both nodded. "Kuroyuri, Cordelia says that she misses you." He smiled. **

**"Tell her in your reply that I miss her too~"**

**"Tell her that im not stupid."**

**"Tell her that we say hi." **

**"Wait a second... Did she anything about Aya-Tan?" I gasped. **

**"Well...um..." Hyuuga grabbed the post card from me. **

**"It says, Tell Aya-Tan that I hate his guts~ Hmm... Well that wasnt very nice." Ayanami-Sama then walked in. "Aya-Tan, Cordelia sends you her worst regards and says that she hate's your guts." He smirked and we all gasped. Everyone except Hyuuga then hid behind Katsuragi. We then all peeked out as Ayanami-Sama started his beating on Hyuuga. "WHAT DID I DO!? OWWWWWWW!"**

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sighed and sat on the fountain with Lazette behind me, watching as the sun set. **

**"It's pretty isn't it Lazette?" She nodded. Castor then walked over and Lazette giggled, turning her face into his and making a smoochy face. I blushed slightly then giggled. She then dove under the water and I sighed as Xing-Lu sat down beside me. **

**"You've been out here by the fountain a lot today." I smiled. **

**"Yeah, Lazette and I have been spending time together, it's been a long time since we have spent time together after all." He smiled as well then rested his head on my shoulder. **

**"You look tired Castor, are you alright?" He nodded. **

**"Yes, I just didnt get much sleep last night." I giggled. **

**"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby~ " He nodded again. **

**"Why wouldn't I want you to sing me a lullaby, after all my precious Cordelia has the voice of an angel~ " I opened my mouth to start when one of the sisters ran over to me. **

**"Cordelia-Kun, another letter came for you." I smiled then stood, making Castor sigh. I grabbed the letter and opened it. **

**"I feel like your cheating on me." I blinked in surprise then looked back at my fiancé, my face going bright red. **

**"W-With Konatsu!? He's my best friend! I could never... I would never..." I fell to the ground then curled up in a ball, hiding my face in my arms. **

**"Cordelia?" Asked Castor.**

**"Im a turtle." I stated as I continued to blush. After a little while I sat up, my face now only slightly pink. I then leaned forward towards Xing-Lu who was sitting right beside me. "Listen, I am not cheating on you with Konatsu, it's just that he is the only best friend I have ever had and I miss him." Castor sighed and gently rested his head against mine. **

**"I know, and I find it sweet that even though you have been separated by such a large chasm you still manage to stick together, and continue to be friends." I sighed. "What is it?" **

**"Well it's just that, though we may be able to maintain our friendship now there will eventually be a point at which we will be forced to face each other on the battle field, and I simply dont know what I will do when that happens." Xing-Lu then pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. **

**"I know that it is hard, but remember the Frau, Labrador and I will always be here with you, so you wont ever need to be alone." I smiled and Xing-Lu looked at me. I then gently cupped his face in my hands. **

**"Thank you, my precious Xing-Lu." I then gently kissed his cheek. **

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too, my precious Cordelia." Labrador and Frau then walked over. **

**"Hey, are you two ready to go have dinner?" Asked Frau and we both nodded. We then stood and the four of us walked together to the dining hall. **

**So many times I had felt alone before this point, but now I realized something. I didnt need to feel alone because I had everyone here with me, and they all cared about me, like I cared about them. I had all these kind people around me so I didnt need to be sad or lonely, because these people would always be my friends, no matter what happened. No matter what the four of us would always stick together, because we cared about each other. **

***Hyuuga***

**I walked back into the office with a lollipop hanging from my mouth. I blinked in surprise when I got inside. Aya-Tan was asleep in his chair, Kuroyuri was asleep in Haruse's arms, Konatsu was asleep with his head resting on the desk and Katsuragi was asleep in his chair, leaving Haruse and I the only two who were still awake. I sighed then walked over to Konatsu and gently poked him in the cheek. I chuckled when he didnt wake up. He looked tired that was for sure. I had a feeling that he would end up falling asleep at some point but I certainly hadn't expected Katsuragi and Aya-Tan to fall asleep. I wanted to bug Aya-Tan but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully so I knew it was probably best if I didnt. After all Aya-Tan didnt sleep peacefully very often. I let out another sigh, we weren't going to get anymore work done today, that was for sure. I picked up Konatsu, careful not to wake him then carried him to his room and put him in his bed, tucking him in then placing the jacket of his uniform and his sword on the chair beside his dresser. I then walked from Konatsu's room, closing the door quietly behind myself and headed back to the office. When I got back I saw that Haruse and Kuroyuri were gone. I sighed and glanced between Aya-Tan and Katsuragi. They would both surely wake up if I tried to move them, but if I didnt move them then they would be grumpy tomorrow because they hadn't slept well. **

**"Well let's start with the one that is less likely to kill me." I walked over to Katsuragi and gently shook him awake. He looked at me groggily. **

**"What?" **

**"You should really go back to your room Katsuragi, you are going to get a kink in your neck if you sleep here." He tilted his head. **

**"Are you concerned about my well being Hyuuga?" I shook my head and smiled. **

**"Of course not, it's simply that I dont want you and Aya-Tan taking your frustrations out on me tommorow because you didnt sleep well. Believe it or not people here seem to take out all of their frustrations on me." Katsuragi rolled his eyes. **

**"Really? I hadn't noticed." He sighed then stood. "Well im going, goodnight Hyuuga." I nodded then sighed. One more to go. I walked over to Aya-Tan cautiously then gently shook him before running away and hiding behind a desk. Aya-Tan was a very, VERY grumpy riser so I really didnt want to be on the receiving end of that grumpiness. I glanced up from behind the desk and saw Aya-Tan with his eyes partially opened glaring at me.**

**"What do you want?" He asked in a deadly voice. **

**"Aya-Tan, you'll kink your neck if you sleep here. You really should go back to your room and sleep there." Why was I stuck in this position? He stood then walked towards me and I stood up straight. "Aya-Tan, what is it?" That was when I was pushed down onto the ground and my head was stomped into the ground. **

**"I was actually having a good dream for once you useless cur!" He then continued to stomp my face into the floor and I sighed when he finally stopped. I then rolled over and took off my broken sunglasses, replacing them with a pair from one of the pockets of my uniform. I then sat up as Aya-Tan walked from the room. I then stood and glanced down at the imprint of my face that was now etched into the floor. I sighed. **

**"I need to go to sleep, and hopefully sleep off this killer headache that I suddenly have." I then headed towards my bedroom in the hopes that a goodnight of sleep would reverse the possible brain damage that I had gained. **

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sighed and layed down in my bed, pulling the blankets up around myself and allowing myself to doze off. **

**I smiled brightly as I ran through the garden searching for a hiding spot. I then hid behind a bush. **

**"Ready or not here I come." I smiled and peeked out from behind the bush while Krom tried to find me. "Hmm, where could Cordelia have gone?" He looked behind a tree. "Not here." I giggled. He then looked behind a bush not far from me. "Not here either. Where is she, I wonder~" I giggled again. "Oh wait a second." He then looked behind the bush I was hiding behind. "I found you." Krom then picked me up and I giggled. He chuckled then spun me around in a circle. Krowell then walked over and Krom stopped. "What is it Krowell?"**

**"The tea is ready." Krom smiled brightly and put me down. "That's not all is it?" Krom then grabbed his little brother and spun him in a circle. **

**"K-Krom put me down." He chuckled. **

**"It was cuter when you smiled happily and giggled Krowell." He blushed and looked away from our big brother. **

**"Well im not a kid anymore you know." Krom continued to smile. **

**"Of course you are Krowell, your only twelve, that means that you arent even a teen ager yet. Besides all of us are still kids. Kreuz is only fourteen and im only sixteen, none of us are adults yet which means that we are all still kids." Krowell sighed. **

**"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Krom then put him down as Kreuz walked over. **

**"Do you want to be spun around too Kreuz?" He chuckled. **

**"I would say yes but we all know that you are pretty weak so I dont want to hurt your arms because im too heavy for you." Kreuz stated with a chuckle. Krom then jumped on him and put him into a headlock, giving him a noogie. They both laughed and I did as well. Krowell sighed. **

**"If you guys dont hurry your tea is going to get cold." He then walked back towards the house. After a minute Krom released Kreuz and they both stood. **

**"Alright, let's go have some tea now." I nodded then grabbed one of each of my big brother's hands, walking between the two of them over to Krowell. They then lifted me and I giggled. **

**"Onii-Chan! Look I can fly!" Krowell looked over then smiled and laughed slightly. Krom and Kreuz then put me down and I ran over to Krowell and he lifted me onto his lap. **

***Ayanami***

**I sighed and layed down in my bed, shifting until I was comfortable. After a minute I stopped my shifting then closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep. **

**I smiled and ran with Cordelia into the garden away from Kreuz and Krom who were it in our game of tag. **

**"Come on Cordelia, we'll get away from them then play a trick on them when they arent expecting it." She nodded and smiled. **

**"Okay!" We then ran together into the garden and hid behind a bush. I then grabbed a long branch off a grape vine and put it on the ground, tying one end of it to a small tree and holding onto the other end so when they ran by I could trip them. **

**"Come on Cordelia, we have to get away." I said loud enough for them to hear it. **

**"That way Krom!" I peeked around the corner then spotted Krom running in this direction with Kreuz on his back. "Onward!" I tried to resist laughing but it was hard when you had to hilarious brother's like mine. They then ran over and I pulled on the vine, causing Krom to trip while Kreuz jumped off Krom's back and landed perfectly on his feet. "You okay Krom?" He asked. Krom nodded then sat up. **

**"Yeah, but now we need revenge." Krom and Kreuz then both jumped on me and started giving me hugs and kisses. **

**"No! Let go!" I continued to struggle against my two older brother's until they finally let me go and I sighed attempting to un-ruffle my hair.**

**"Alright, now you two have to catch us." Krom picked me up and carried me under one arm and carried Cordelia under the other. **

**"But that's not fair! You two are older than us therefore you can run faster because your legs are longer!" Krom and Kreuz both chuckled. **

**"Is your height complex getting to you again Krowell?" My eyebrow twitched. "Dont worry, it's perfectly normal for a boy your age to only be five foot three. You havent even hit your growth spurt yet. If it's any conselation Kreuz hasnt hit his growth spurt yet either." Kreuz pouted. **

**"That may be true but I wont stay short for long!" Krom chuckled. **

**"Yeah me too!" This made Krom chuckle even more. **

**"Well sorry to say it but you still have a couple years of being short left, Kreuz probably only has a couple months of shortness left in him." This time it was my turn to pout. "Hey, at least your not as short as Cordelia." We all laughed and she pouted. **

**"It's not fair~" She pouted and we all laughed again. I felt happy. Even though my brother's annoyed me I was still glad that I had them because it would be lonely without them. **

**I sat up quickly then sighed. Here I was dreaming about the past like an old man on his porch swing. Those memories were useless to me. Krom and Kreuz were both dead and Cordelia hated me, so things could never go back to the way they had been then, so there was no point dwelling over it. Yet every now and then I would have these dreams. These dreams that made me feel truly guilty for what I had done to my big brother's. It was as if they were trying to stop what I was doing by showing me these dreams. I felt as if they were both still right beside me, holding onto me tightly like they had in the past. I felt as if they were still embracing me tightly even after what I had done. But I didnt want them to forgive me and try to lead me onto the right path, I wanted them to simply leave me alone. The past was gone and things could not and would never be the same as they had back then.**

* * *

**THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW~ **

**"Hello everyone and welcome to the Hyuuga talk show, today the four siblings will be talking about their problems. Come on out Krom and Kreuz!" **

**"Hello, and thank you for having us on your show Hyuuga."**

**"Anytime, besides this may help Aya-Tan get over his big brother issues. Now tell us how was your relationship with your little brother in the past?"**

**"Im not sure how to answer that, what about you Krom?"**

**"We loved him. We may have annoyed him some times but it was out of complete and utter adoration."**

**"And do you two believe that you ever did anything to deserve being killed by your little brother?"**

**"No, Krom and I didnt do anything. What Krowell did makes us both sad but there is nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done."**

**"Unless through a conveinient plot twist in the series you are somehow revived."**

**"SHHHH! Dont spoil things Hyuuga."**

**"Yes, yes, Sorry. Now why dont we bring out the other two before they kill each other backstage. Alright Aya-Tan, Cordelia-Chan, come on out."**

**"No! Move Aya!"**

**"No you move." **

**"So how are you two?"**

**"Im fine, and you are stupid."**

**"Ouch, that hurt Cordelia-Chan. Dont take your anger out on me. Direct all that anger towards Aya-Tan or the audience would be fine as well. Now tell us all Cordelia-Chan, Aya-Tan how were your relationships with Krom and Kreuz when you were younger?"**

**"Good, it was fun. I miss Krom and Kreuz and because of that Im happy to be back together with them, even if it's just for a little while." **

**"Insufferable. They were the most annoying big brother's one could ever ask for." **

**"Well that wasnt very nice either Aya-Tan. You and Cordelia-Chan are just full of anger arent you?"**

**"Anger towards those two idiots know as my big brothers."**

**"Anger towards that idiot and murderer known as my big brother." **

**"Why you."**

**"I swear im going to kill you one of these days Krowell!"**

**"Alright now let's get back on topic. Krom, Kreuz how did it make you feel when your own little brother killed you both?"**

**"Well I have to say that Kreuz and I were both very sad. We both always loved Krowell, so to have him kill us hurt. The emotional pain was far worse than the physical pain for me, because it's awful to have your little brother that you loved so much kill you."**

**"Your tearing up, here have a tissue. Now what about you Kreuz?"**

**"Well I do agree with Krom. It hurt emotionally. But above all else I was just glad that he didnt kill Cordelia." **

**"Aww, that's sweet of you. Now what are your reactions to this, Aya-Tan, Cordelia-Chan?"**

**"Kreuz-Onii-Chan, Krom-Onii-Chan!"**

**"Aww the three of them are cuddling. Aya-Tan, arent you going to join the family cuddle?"**

**"No, it brings back some of the worst memories of my life." **

**"Okay, now that Cordelia-Chan is back in her seat, Aya-Tan what is your reaction?"**

**"Well I could kill Cordelia if you would like me to Kreuz."**

**"Dont you dare! Get away from her you jerk!"**

**"Ouch! Aya-Tan are you okay? That punch looked like it hurt."**

**"Yes, im fine. Luckily Kreuz is a wimp."**

**"It's alright Cordelia, Kreuz and I will always be here to protect you."**

**"Aww, another family cuddle. Your missing out Aya-Tan."**

**"Go away."**

**"You sound like such a rebel. Good, now that everyone is back in their seats. Let's try to work out some of the problems. So Aya-Tan tell us some of the problems you have with Kreuz and Krom."**

**"Do you know what, just stop this Hyuuga."**

**"Why Aya-Tan?"**

**"Because this is not a TV show. We are in the Ribidzile."**

**"So?"**

**"And your sitting in my chair."**

**"So?"**

**"The audience is Katsuragi, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Miroku-Sama, Teito Klein and those three stupid bishops."**

**"Dont forget about the three blonde bishounen boys Aya-Tan. Mikage, Hakuren and Shuri."**

**"Yes them too. On top of that, backstage is the hallway, the lights are flashlights, Konatsu is the only staff member and the red velvet curtain is nothing more than a brown monstrosity."**

**"Man, Krowell is getting touchy in his old age, dont you agree Krom?" **

**"Shut up! Besides you two are dead to just leave already!"**

**"Dont tell them to shut up! You shut up!"**

**"Um, please dont use your Zaiphon's here, there is no need for that! Konatsu lower the curtain!"**

**"You mean the brown monstrosity?"**

**"Yes! Lower it! We aplogize, we are experiancing some technical dificulties now if you will please excuse us."**

**"No! Get back here Krowell Raggs so that I can murder you!"**

**"Cordelia wait!"**

**"Wait for me Krom!"**

**"DONT DESTROY MY STUDIO!"**

**"COMMANDER HYUUGA! WAIT FOR ME!"**

**"What did we just watch Castor?"**

**"I believe that is called Hyuuga making the sibling problems worse instead of better."**

**"I agree."**

**"Im tired, I wanna go to bed now Haruse."**

**"I understand, Kuroyuri-Sama."**

**"I think I'll go to bed now too, and let's hope that when we wake up the Ribidzile is still in one piece." **

**"I guess I better get home before father gets mad at me for even coming."**

**"Yeah come on, run along Hakuren before your daddy gets mad at you~"**

**"Yeah says you, you are the one who will start crying when daddy gets mad at you Shuri." **

**"You, servant teach Hakuren a lesson!"**

**"Dont talk that way to Mikage!"**

**"NO ZAIPHON AUDIENCE MEMBERS! WHY ARE YOU ALL CONSPIRING TO DESTROY MY STUDIO?"**

**"Because it's not your studio."**

**"What do you all mean by that?"**

**"Last time I checked it is my ship Hyuuga."**

**"Wait a second, I didnt mean it like that! No! Aya-Tan wait a second!"**

***END OF THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW~ ***

**Join us next time for some Black Hawks counscelling~ **


	8. Chapter 8, The 77 Volume Bible

**Sama= Respectful word for superior**

**Kami-Sama= God**

* * *

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sighed as I walked from the dining hall with Castor. **

**"Where are Labrador and Frau?" I asked. **

**"Well Frau is in his room sleeping, I tried to wake him up but he wouldnt wake up so I just left. But I have no idea where Labrador is. I havent started my search for him yet."**

**"Well where should we check?"**

**"The roots of trees, the branch's of trees, bushes. Basically anywhere there is foliage." **

**"Alright, I'll go to the right green house, you take the left." we both nodded and I ran to the right green house to look for Labrador. "Labrador!?" I looked at the roots of all the trees and up in the branchs making sure that I didnt miss any spots. After a little while Xing-Lu ran over and we both sighed.**

**"Nothing in the right greenhouse." **

**"Nothing in here yet, I havent checked then bushes over there though."**

**"Alright well let's go check." We ran over and looked through the bushes. I was about to try to move the branches of the bush when Labrador's head popped out and out of sheer suprise I screamed and jumped onto Xing-Lu. My legs wrapped around his chest, and my arms wrapped around his neck. I then sighed. **

**"Goodmorning Cordelia-Kun." **

**"Goodmorning Labrador." I then released Castor and walked over to Labrador, holding out my hand to him. He then took my hand and let me pull him out of the bush. I then brushed the leaves and sticks out of his hair and off of his outfit. **

**"Thank you Cordelia-Kun." I smiled. **

**"Your welcome~"**

**"Alright now that we have found Labrador it is time to start with your training for the Bishop's Exam. I may have forgotten to tell you this but you only have one chance to pass the exam, if you fail this time there wont be a second time." I gasped. **

**"Why didnt you tell me this earlier!? BOOKS! I NEED BOOKS! NO! I need to practice my Zaiphon! No I need books! WHAT DO I DO!?"**

**"Calm down, why dont we start with memorizing passages from some books then do some Zaiphon training once the gates close." I nodded. **

**"Alright." We then headed to the library and I gasped as Castor and Labrador put a lot of books down in front of me. **

**"Okay, so the first exam covers 100 chapters that will be selected from the 7,700 chapters found in the 77 volume long Barsburg Bible. It'll be a written exam." **

**"WHO NEEDS A BIBLE THAT IS 77 VOLUMES LONG!?"**

**"Barsburg aparently. But there is no reason to over react Cordelia, after all the Raggs Bible was 70 volumes long."**

**"I know that but still, that's still a 7 volume difference!"**

**"Oh come now Cordelia it's not that bad, now let's start by having you memorize this all in half a month." I looked up at my fiance. **

**"You mean, 15 days? But I have five months!"**

**"Yes, but since you have only ever used military weapons the Zaiphon training may take some work~"**

**"THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH TO MEMORIZE IN 15 DAYS!"**

**"Well according to Bastien-Sama, Kreuz memorized this much in 15 days. But I guess you cant live up to your brother's expectations."**

**"YES I CAN! I'LL SHOW YOU!" I sighed then opened one of the books and started. **

**"Good, now I have something to do, I'll be back." Castor kissed my cheek and I glared at him. **

**"Just go, im busy." He pouted. **

**"You kinda deserved that Castor. You probably should have told Cordelia-Kun that she would have to memorize all this."**

**"But then she would have probably pulled out of the exam." Labrador sighed and I continued to read through the book, trying to memorize as much as I could. **

***Konatsu Warren***

**I smiled while reading the next letter Cordelia had sent me. **

**'Dear Konatsu, **

**Im glad things are going well for you in the Black Hawks and I am glad that Aya has been abusing Hyuuga because he deserves it~ I am also doing well, I have decided to take the Bishop's Exam here at Barsburg Church and am starting my studying today. I hope that the Barsburg Bible isnt as long as the Raggs Bible and hope that you have a better day today~**

**~Cordelia.'**

**So she was going to become a bishop. That was when I thought about the Barsburg and Raggs bible's.**

**"Ayanami-Sama, how long is the Raggs Bible?"**

**"7,000 Chapters condensed into 70 volumes."**

**"How long is the Barsburg Bible?"**

**"7,700 Chapters condensed into 77 volumes." I sighed. Cordelia was certainly going to have to remember a lot. **

**"Why?"**

**"Oh no reason, I was just wondering. Thank you Ayanami-Sama." **

**"So Konatsu..." I screamed as Hyuuga popped up beside me. "What did Cordelia-Chan say?"**

**"N-None of your business!"**

**"So Konatsu..." I screamed again as Kuroyuri popped up on my other side. "Did Cordelia-Chan say anything about me?" I shook my head slightly. **

**"So Konatsu..." I gasped as Katsuragi came up behind me. "What did Cordelia-Kun say?"**

**"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!"**

***Frau***

**I yawned then walked into the library with a letter for Cordelia. **

**"Cordelia I have..."**

**"It's alright, you can do it Cordelia-Kun just one more chapter from this volume!"**

**"No, I cant do it Labrador!"**

**"Yes you can, you simply need to believe in yourself."**

**I walked over then chuckled as I saw Cordelia reading the third volume of the Barsburg Bible. **

**"No, I cant do it! My brain cant handle it!"**

**"Hey, I have something for you." She looked up at me then smiled as I handed her the letter. She then opened it and shooed us away as we tried to peek at the note. **

**"ALRIGHT! KONATSU IS COUNTING ON ME! I CAN DO THIS!"**

**"Yeah! Your doing it Cordelia-Kun! You can do it!"**

**"I can do it!" I sighed then turned and walked from the library. **

***Castor***

**I walked into the library with Frau to get Cordelia and Labrador for dinner. I then sat Cordelia with her head resting on the desk and her eyes spinning in circles and beside her there was a sign that said 'Dead' I chuckled then walked over. **

**"How did she do Labrador?"**

**"She got up to volume 7 and managed to memorize everything from volume's 1-3." I sighed. **

**"Well that's pretty good. Now let's go and have dinner." Frau picked her up under his arm and the four of us all headed to the dining hall. Bastien chuckled and walked over. **

**"Bible's?" I nodded. **

**"Yes, she finished 7 volumes in one day." **

**"That's pretty impressive." I nodded. **

**"Yes, but she really should go and eat something to help her brain so that she can meet Kreuz's expectations." Cordelia bolted from Frau's arms and to the table then sat down and started eating. It was easy to motivate her, that was for sure. I then glanced back at Frau who was laying on the ground. **

**"Are you alright Frau?" Asked Bastien offering him a hand. Frau took his hand and let Bastien pull him to his feet. **

**"Im fine." **

**"Alright now why dont we all go and eat as well." Everyone nodded and we all sat down with Cordelia who was scarfing down her food. She took some of the edible flowers from the middle of the table and scarfed them down too before thanking the sisters and bolting from the hall to study. **

**"Castor how long did you tell her she had to memorize the passages from the bible?"**

**"Half a month, I told her that Kreuz memorized it all in half a month."**

**"Your kidding right, it took him nine months to memorize everything." **

**"I know, I just wanted to motivate her." He sighed. **

**"You could have at least given her a month you know."**

**"Yeah but it's more fun this way." **

**"Your a jerk, you know that right?"**

**"And your an idiot so I guess were even."**

**"No, we both know that im better." I jumped over Bastien at Frau and knocked him onto the ground, beating on him. **

**"Says the one who caused us to fail the exam twice due your lack of a brain!"**

**"Why you! I have a brain it's you who doesnt have a brain!"**

**"Yeah says the person who has the IQ of a rock!"**

**"Castor your choking Frau!" Labrador and Bastien then managed to pull us apart.**

**"Why cant you two just get along already? There is no point in this."**

***Konatsu Warren***

**I collapsed forward onto my desk. **

**"Im going to die from paperwork! Ayanami-Sama please burry me together with the paperwork when I die so I can do it all in heaven!" **

**"Oh come now Konatsu, your over reacting, it's not that bad."**

**"SAYS THE ONE THAT NEVER DOES ANY PAPERWORK!"**

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I collapsed forward onto the desk. **

**"I swear that these bibles are going to kill me! Kreuz please save me!"**

**"Oh come now Cordelia you are only on volume 15."**

**"ONLY!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? I AM VERY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR MAKING IT ALL THE WAY TO 15 IN ONE DAY!" Castor and Frau both recoiled when they saw the look on my face. **

**"Alright, I think that little Cordelia is starting to get a bit grumpy. Time for bed."**

**"No, I have to finish this volume!" Castor then picked me up and I struggled against him. "NO! I ONLY HAD ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT IN THAT VOLUME!" **

**"If you actually want to finish one of the volumes then that is definantly a sign that you need to go to bed." **

**"NO! MY VOLUME! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR EYE'S." Castor hummed and I snarled. I then stopped with the insults and yelling once we got into my room. Castor then sat me on the bed and took off my boots for me. I then climbed into my bed and he pulled the blankets up around me, sitting down beside me and gently kissing my forehead. **

**"Goodnight Cordelia. I love you." **

**"Goodnight, Xing-Lu, I love you too." He then walked to the door and turned off the lights, sneaking out of the room. I sighed then rolled onto my stomach and glanced at my statue of Fest. I smiled. "Goodnight, Fest."**

* * *

**THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW~**

**"Thank you all for joining us for another day of the Hyuuga Talk Show, I am your host; Hyuuga and today we will be talking to two groups of people that hate each other, the Black Hawks and the Bishops. So let's start with the Bishops, come on out you five."**

**"Hello, thank you for having us on your show."**

**"Oh please, dont sweat it Bastien-Kun. So now that you have all taken a seat, tell us about what you all think of the Black Hawks, let's start with you, Cordelia-Chan."**

**"Well I think that you are an idiot Hyuuga, I hate Ayanami's guts, I love Haruse, Kuroyuri and Konatsu and I like Katsuragi." **

**"I think that they are all fine with the exception of Krowell, he can go to hell because Kami-Sama hates him."**

**"Castor, that wasnt very nice. I havent personally met any of the Black Hawks until now but im sure you arent all that bad."**

**"I hate them." **

**"I dont really know what to say. I dont really have any reasons to hate them, except for the fact that Ayanami-Kun killed Krom and Kreuz." **

**"Well thank you all for your input, you can definantly tell the docile ones from the tempermental ones."**

**"Did you just call Castor, Frau and I tempermental Hyuuga!?"**

**"Do you want me to knock your teeth out!?"**

**"Alright Cordelia-Chan, Frau-Kun please just dont knock my teeth out. Alright now come on out members of the Black Hawks."**

**"CORDELIA-CHAN!" **

**"Aww, Kuroyuri, Konatsu and Cordelia are having a group hug." **

**"Haruse, Katsuragi come join us."**

**"Well alright."**

**"Aww, can I join." **

**"No, go away Hyuuga. I missed you guys so much!"**

**"Aya-Tan, Cordelia-Chan is being mean to me!"**

**"Get off me Hyuuga!" **

**"Are you still mad at me for yesterday's show Aya-Tan?"**

**"Go die in a hole." **

**"Well that wasnt very nice." **

**"Will you like Krom and I more if we make Hyuuga go die in a hole Krowell?"**

**"No, now go away. You are supposed to be dead."**

**"Unless..."**

**"WAIT! LET GO KROM!"**

**"No! We are backstage people Kreuz so we stay backstage!"**

**"Alright, now that all the Black Hawks are in their seats and no one is trying to shove me into a hole let's hear about what the Black Hawks think of the Bishops. Let's start with Aya-Tan."**

**"They can all go die in a hole, and you can too Hyuuga, and I wouldnt mind if you dragged Krom and Kreuz into the hole with you, then all of my stress would be gone."**

**"That was really mean Aya-Tan. What do you think Kona-Chan?"**

**"Well I like them. They are nice."**

**"I like Cordelia-Chan!"**

**"I agree with Kuroyuri-Sama."**

**"I liked Cordelia-Kun."**

**"I agree with everyone else and like Cordelia-Chan. Now is there anyone within your own groups that you dont like?"**

**"Hyuuga."**

**"Hyuuga."**

**"Hyuuga."**

**"I agree with Kuroyuri-Sama, Hyuuga."**

**"Commander Hyuuga."**

**"What!? Why does no one like me?"**

**"Because your lazy and stupid!"**

**"Man, you and Aya-Tan are being so mean to me lately Konatsu."**

**"Well... I dont like Frau."**

**"I hate Frau."**

**"If I had to choose someone out of us that I didnt like, I would choose Frau."**

**"Well, if I had to choose I would have to say myself because these four are all too loveable to not like."**

**"I hate Castor!"**

**"Alright so it looks like both sides have some problems going on, so bishops why do you not like Frau, Castor or yourself?"**

**"I dont like Frau because he is stupid."**

**"I dont like Frau because he caused me to fail the bishop's exam twice!"**

**"No I think that was your own stupidity, Xing-Lu."**

**"No, I think that your stupidity just somehow transferred to me, Krowell."**

**"It's not that I dont like Frau, it's simply that he is a bit too much for me sometimes."**

**"Like I said, these four are too loveable to not like."**

**"I dont like Castor because he is a jerk who thinks he's smarter than everyone else."**

**"I agree, with Frau."**

**"Your stupid Krowell."**

**"Says the idiot of the year."**

**"HEY! You stole one of my lines! You evil bastard!"**

**"Castor-Kun, Aya-Tan please stop this before you destroy our second studio!"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"Please dont hurt me!"**

**"Wait! No put your swords away! Wait a second... How did Castor get a sword..."**

**"IM MISSING A SWORD! KONATSU, CASTOR STOLE ONE OF MY SWORDS WITHOUT ME EVEN NOTICING!"**

**"Maybe that's because you were too stupid to notice it. I mean we all noticed it. See, I will replay the foottage. If you look here you can see Castor leaning down slightly and pulling the sword straight from it's sheath at your side right as you told him and Ayanami-Sama to stop it." **

**"You really are stupid arent you Hyuuga?"**

**"SHUT UP KATSURAGI!"**

**"Krom, Kreuz, lower the curtain!"**

**"You mean the yellow monstrosity?"**

**"YES! JUST LOWER IT ALREADY!"**

**"GET BACK HERE KROWELL RAGGS!"**

**"WAIT, XING-LU YOU SHOULDNT GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!"**

**"WAIT FOR ME YOU TWO!"**

**"Maybe we should just sneak back to the church now Labrador."**

**"I agree with that idea Bastien-Sama."**

**"Haruse, I want to go to bed."**

**"I understand, then let's leave, Kuroyuri-Sama."**

**"Alright, Konatsu, tell Cordelia-Chan I say bye."**

**"I will Kuroyuri-Sama. Goodnight. WAIT! HYUUGA GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY SWORD!"**

**"I think I'll go to bed too. Wait for me Kuroyuri."**

**"Oh your coming too Katsuragi?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Thank you all for coming to the Hyuuga Talk Show."**

**"Hey, we should go get something to eat Krom."**

**"That's a good idea, Kreuz."**

**"See daddy! Isnt it amazing!?"**

**"Your right Shuri, it is very funny."**

**"Miroku-Sama, why do we keep coming to these stupid shows?"**

**"Because Ayanami-Sama requests it."**

**"It was funny, dont you think mother?"**

**"Yes, it was Hakuren dear. Now let's go home."**

**"Alright." **

**"That was awesome, thanks for bringing us along with you Mikage-Onii-Chan!"**

**"Oh dont worry about it, now let's go home~"**

**"Alright! We will follow your lead Mikage-Sama!"**

**"Kreuz, where did I put my wallet?"**

**"You mean the black one that I gave you with the sign of Vertrag on it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I could have sworn I saw Krowell with it."**

**"KROWELL! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"**

**"Oh wait, no I just didnt want Krowell to get his hands on it so I put it in my jacket. Oops. KROM COME BACK!"**

***END OF THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW~***

* * *

**THE BLACK HAWKS ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN**

**"Hey Aya-Tan..."**

**"What is it Hyuuga?"**

**"Did you see this poster?"**

**"What poster..."**

**"Aya-Tan your eye is twitching are you okay?"**

**"FIND. WHO. THE. HELL. MADE. THIS. POSTER. OR. DIE."**

**"Alright, Alright. I understand Aya-Tan, Im going."**

**~1 Hour Later~**

**"Were back from the fair Ayanami-Sama! Wait what is... Is that...?"**

**"Wow."**

**~Half an hour later~**

**"Ayanami-Sama, Katsuragi and I finished dropping off the paperwork. Hey what do you... What... is... that... she..."**

**"Wow, I never knew she had such big... Um... assets." **

**~1 Hour Later~**

**"Aya-Tan, im back~ Huh... are you all staring at the poster?"**

**"Since when were her... Since when did she have..."**

**"I have something to say Aya-Tan."**

**"What is it Hyuuga?"**

**"I made the poster."**

**"You..."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"OWW! AYA-TAN NO WHAT ARE YOU... NO PUT THAT TORCH AWAY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY AYA-TAN! JUST DONT DO IT! AHHHHHH!"**

**"But honestly, since when did she have such big assets?"**

**"I dont know Katsuragi. I dont know."**

**"Hey, Whatcha guys looking at?"**

**"NOTHING CORDELIA!"**

**"Huh, what are you all hiding?"**

**"Nothing, really." **

**"Wait a second... YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT THOSE STUPID POSTER'S DIDNT YOU!? IT'S PHOTOSHOPPED FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU PERVERTS!"**

**"Wait Cordelia! Come back!"**

**"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERT KONATSU!"**

**"OWWW!"**

**"Are you alright Konatsu?"**

**"Im sorry Cordelia~"**

**How Hyuuga had managed to Photoshop Cordelia into a skimpy swim suit, enhance her... assets and write 'join me' on said assets still remained a mystery to us. But the thing that was even more of a mystery to us was how he had managed to get hundreds of those posters up around Hohburg Fortress and not be murdered by Ayanami-Sama.**

***END OF ****THE BLACK HAWKS ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN***


	9. Chapter 9, The Raggs Princess Part 1

**Okay guys so this part one of two chapters that will reveal what happened when Cordelia was a child. The second part will be Chapter 11. Chapter 10 will be something funny to lighten the mood a little. **

**Sama= Respectful name for superior. **

**Onii-Chan= Big brother. **

**Raggszilla, Raggsbie, Harry Raggs, Pirates of the Raggsibean= All parody names of popular movies with Raggs put into the title. Raggszilla (Godzilla) Raggsbie (Barbie) Harry Raggs (Harry Potter) Pirates of the Raggsibean (Pirates of the Carribean)**

**MAIN CHAPTER CHARACTERS: **

**ACACIA CORDELIA RAGGS  
KROWELL RAGGS  
XING-LU HAUSEN  
WELDESCHTEIN KROM RAGGS  
FEA KREUZ RAGGS  
**

**OTHER IMPORTANT CHAPTER CHARACTERS:**

**RAGGS KING  
RAGGS QUEEN  
DALIA BARSBURG  
YUKIKAZE**

**MAIN CHARACTERS CURRENT AGES:**

**ACACIA CORDELIA RAGGS: Four in first part, six in second part**  
**KROWELL RAGGS: Twelve in first part, Fourteen in second part**  
**XING-LU HAUSEN: Seven or Eight**  
**WELDESCHTEIN KROM RAGGS: Sixteen in first part, Eighteen in second part**  
**FEA KREUZ RAGGS: Fourteen in first part, Sixteen in second part**

* * *

***WARNING: Blood and child abuse***

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I sighed as I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Things in my life were getting more and more difficult. I wished that things in my life could just be easy like they used to be, easy like they had been when it had been me and my three big brothers~**

***FLASHBACK***

**I sat on mommies lap as people took pictures of us. I sniffled, I was tired and wanted to go to bed. **

**"What's wrong Cordelia?" Asked father. **

**"Im twired." Krom smiled then kneeled down in front of me resting his hand on the top of my head. **

**"It's alright Cordelia, soon this will be done and then I will come and lay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" I sniffled then nodded. **

**"Uh, huh, Krom-Onii-Chan." Krom then made funny faces and I laughed. **

**"There. Now smile for the camera's." I nodded and smiled. After a few minutes it was over and Krom took me from mother. **

**"Alright, are you ready to go to bed?" I nodded again. Kreuz and Krowell then walked over and Krowell-Onii-Chan yawned. "Aww, you sound tired too Krowell, do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep."**

**"No."**

**"Aww, dont be that Krowell." Krom then picked Krowell up under his arm and my big brother struggled. **

**"PUT ME DOWN KROM!"**

**"Your so adorable Krowell." Krowell sighed and stopped struggling, allowing our big brother to carry him with us to his room. When we got into Krom's room he put us both down on our feet and Krowell ran over to the bed, jumping onto it and plopping down in the middle of it. I then ran over to the bed and tried to jump up onto it but I couldnt. I was too short.**

**"Krom-Onii-Chan, I cant get up~!" Krom chuckled as he closed the door behind Kreuz. **

**"Alright, but let's get Kreuz up first because he's too short too."**

**"I am not!" Krom then lifted Kreuz up and threw him gently onto the bed. He then picked me up. **

**"Alright, one, two, three." I giggled as Krom threw me gently onto the bed then climbed onto the bed with us. He layed in the middle of the bed and we all cuddled around him, Kreuz layed on one of Krom's sides while Krowell and I layed on the other side, snuggled together. "Okay so we should all watch a movie, what movie do you guys want to watch?"**

**"Raggszilla!" Exclaimed Kreuz. **

**"Raggsbie!" I exclaimed. **

**"Harry Raggs." Stated Krowell casually. **

**"How about um... Pirates of the Raggsibean?" We all sighed. **

**"Okay, Krom." Krom got up and put the movie in then grabbed the remote and jumped back onto the bed, settling between us again. **

**"Alright are we all ready?" Everyone nodded and Krom pressed play. **

**Back then I had a tendency to cling tightly to all three of my brother's. I spent all of my time with them. But out of all of my brother's I had clung especially tightly to Krowell. I had loved my older brother more than anyone else in our family. Krowell had been someone that I believed to be truly special. Someone that I could feel would never abandoned me. Unless he wasnt really Krowell. **

* * *

**I smiled brightly and kissed my big brother's cheek. **

**"Have fun at the party Krowell-Onii-Chan~" He smiled and gently kissed my forehead. **

**"I will Cordelia." **

**"Be good for Krom and Kreuz." I nodded. **

**"I will, and dont worry I'll keep them in line for you Krowell-Sama!" I stated, saluting to him. **

**"Thank you, now I have to go." He kissed my forehead once more before heading out to Dalia Barsburg's party. I then ran over to Krom and Kreuz. **

**"I have been left in charge of you by Krowell-Sama!" They both chuckled. **

**"Well then tell Krowell-Sama when he gets back that we are going to tickle him half to death." I gasped. **

**"Why would you do such a thing to Krowell-Sama!? Gasp!" I then grabbed Kreuz's left hand and Krom's right hand. "Now because I have to keep an eye on you let's go do something together. I have an idea! Let's play tag and go seek! I'll be on Kreuz's team!"**

**"But that's not fair~!"**

**"Yes it is Krom, because you can run a lot faster than us both because your legs are so much longer than ours." Stated Kreuz and I nodded. **

**"Alright, now you have to give us 30 seconds. We can hide anywhere inside the house with the exception of any of our parents rooms and offices and the kitchen and dining room." Krom nodded.**

**"Alright im starting counting now." Krom stated as he closed his eyes. Kreuz then picked me up. **

**"Let's get out of here Cordelia!" Kreuz ran through the house with me in his arms away from Krom. He stopped at Krowell's room then opened the door. We then both hid under the bed and pulled clothing down around us so that Krom wouldnt be able to find us. **

**"This should work, Krom-Onii-Chan wont..." Kreuz covered my mouth.**

**"I think I hear Krom." He whispered. We both listened. **

**"This is probably the first place they would come to hide." I tried to keep myself quiet as I heard Krom checking around the room. I let out a little breath then brought in a little breath. That was when I felt my nose start to tickle. Kreuz gasped as he saw me go to sneeze. I then sneezed and I heard Krom chuckle. We listened as he came around from the back of the bed. Kreuz pushed some clothing out just as Krom pulled away the clothing from around us on the other side of the bed. Krom then grabbed Kreuz's ankle. "Gotcha." Kreuz then pushed me out from under the bed with one hand and grabbed Krom's wrist with his other hand. **

**"Run Cordelia! There is still hope!" I nodded then climbed out from under the bed and ran glancing back as Kreuz wrapped his legs around Krom's leg. I ran then skidded to a stop right in front of Xing-Lu. **

**"Xing-Lu! You are joining hide and go tag! My partner was captured by Krom! He sacrificed himself to protect me!"**

**"You mean Kreuz?" I nodded. Xing-Lu nodded. "Very well, Cordelia-Sama. I will help you." He kneeled down and I climbed into his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He then started running. "Where should we hide?"**

**"Kreuz's room! Krom wouldnt expect us to go to a disaster area like that!" Xing-Lu smiled slightly.**

**"Okay, Kreuz's room is around this corner right?" I nodded and Xing-Lu turned and ran down to the end of the hall to Kreuz's room. He then put me down and we both walked over to the closet and his in it. It was about ten minutes before I heard talking. **

**"She's got to be in here. We already checked my room." Stated Krom and Xing-Lu picked me up, standing up straight. **

**"You know Krom, it's mean to leave a little girl on a team all by herself."**

**"She's not by herself, I heard from one of the servants that she was seen riding on Xing-Lu's back through the house." The closet door then opened. "See, it doesnt look like she is by herself. Alright now..." The moment that Krom went to tag Xing-Lu, he jumped over Krom and Kreuz and landed between them in the door. He then put me on his back quickly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then bolted from the room and I held onto him tightly. We soon found another hiding spot and were soon found again and soon escaped again. After a few attempts Krom and Kreuz managed to corner Xing-Lu and I then tagged us both. **

**"Good now that we finally caught you two let's go and get some snacks and watch a movie, because I am exhausted from all this running."**

**"Maybe it's because your legs are so short Kreuz."**

**"My legs are not short! I just havent hit my growth spurt yet Krom!" I giggled. **

**"Yeah let's go!" We all headed to the living room and I stopped when I realized that Xing-Lu wasnt with us. I then saw him standing where we had been caught. "Come on Xing-Lu-Chan!" He blinked in surprise. **

**"Xing-Lu-Chan?" He asked and I nodded. **

**"Come watch a movie with us Xing-Lu-Chan... Or do you not like being called Xing-Lu-Chan? I could call you Xing-Lu-Kun or Xing-Lu-San or just Xing-Lu if you dont like Xing-Lu-Chan." That was when Xing-Lu hugged me tightly and I blinked in surprise. **

**"Thank you, Cordelia-Sama." **

**"For what Xing-Lu-Chan?" I asked. **

**"For being so kind to me." He met my eyes and I smiled. **

**"Why wouldnt I be kind to you? You are my friend Xing-Lu-Chan." He blushed slightly. **

**"Y-Your friend, Cordelia-Sama?" I nodded. **

**"Yes, and as my friend you dont need to call me Cordelia-Sama. Just call me Cordelia-Chan, or Cordelia-Kun or Cordelia-San or even just Cordelia is fine." Xing-Lu smiled. **

**"I understand, Cordelia-Kun." I giggled. **

**"Good, now let's catch up with Krom-Onii-Chan and Kreuz-Onii-Chan." He nodded and we headed after Krom and Kreuz. **

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

**I woke up and heard a commotion. I saw that Krom, Kreuz and Xing-Lu were already up. I then got up and walked over to Krom, grabbing his sleeve. **

**"What's going on, Onii-Chan?"**

**"Im not sure, Cordelia, Kreuz, Xing-Lu stay here. I will go and find out what is going on."**

**"No, im coming with you Krom, Cordelia will be safe here with Xing-Lu so I will come with you." He nodded and both of my brother's walked from the room together. I grabbed Xing-Lu's sleeve and he smiled slightly. **

**"Im sure it'll be alright, Cordelia-Kun." I nodded. **

**"Your probably right Xing-Lu-Chan, but I have a bad feeling. I feel something ominous." **

***Weldeschtein Krom Raggs***

**I ran into the room with Kreuz and saw a whole bunch of people standing around together. **

**"Hey what's going on?" Mother and father turned to look at Kreuz and I. **

**"Krom, it's Krowell. You see when Dalia Barsburg released the eye of Raphael at her corronation Krowell he..." Father trailed off as Kreuz walked towards Krowell . **

**"He is... He is..."**

**"Kreuz?" I asked. **

**"Krowell is a Warsfeil." I gasped. **

**"He... what? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? There is no way that Krowell could be..."**

**"He wasnt when he left but now he is. Father what are we going to do, we need to try to help..."**

**"We will publicly execute Krowell to stop rumors from the spreading. We will execute him tommorow at noon." We both gasped. **

**"FATHER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU CANT DO THAT TO KROWELL! NONE OF THIS IS HIS FAULT!" I gasped as father back handed me across the face. I then looked away and Kreuz ran over. **

**"Krom, are you alright? Why did you hit Krom he was just..." I grabbed Kreuz's shoulder. **

**"Just leave it Kreuz." He gasped. **

**"But Krom, he..."**

**"No, it's fine Kreuz." I stated resting my hand on top of his head. **

**"No Krom! It's not fine! You are just saying that because you are trying to act how you think a successor to the throne of Raggs should act, but I dont want you to act like that Krom! I want you to act the way that you always do! IF YOU DONT THEN IT'S LIKE YOUR SAYING IT'S ALRIGHT FOR HIM TO EXECUTE KROWELL!" I gasped. **

**"Kreuz I..." **

**"Fine, I dont care if you are going to abandon Krowell here, but im not going to. He is a good person so I wont!"**

**"You are being foolish Kreuz, he is nothing more than a lowly Warsfeil now."**

**"DONT TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I gasped as Kreuz punched towards father out of pure frustration. Two guards then stopped him and sent him flying back and I caught him. **

**"Kreuz are you alright?" He nodded. **

**"It seems that you two are too young to understand this, now just go, and do not tell Cordelia about this." I nodded and Kreuz stood up, pushing me away from him slightly. He then turned and ran from the room and I followed, glancing back at Krowell as I left. I ran after Kreuz and soon caugh, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back slightly. **

**"Kreuz wait!" **

**"Let go Krom! WHY DIDNT YOU TRY TO DO ANYTHING!? THAT WAS OUR LITTLE BROTHER BACK THERE!" I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes. My mind flashed back to Cordelia the previous night saying goodbye to Krowell. She had been so happy. She had obviously not wanted him to go but had believed that he would be back soon so that they could spend more time together but now they... they wouldnt get to spend that time together! I swallowed hard as tears rolled down my cheeks. I then released Kreuz and dropped to my knees. **

**"Im sorry Kreuz, I just. I dont know what to do! I understand that he is our brother but we cant fight what father says. I just..." I trailed off and Kreuz sighed. **

**"I-Im sorry I got mad at you Krom. Now come on, let's back to Cordelia. She is probably worried." I nodded and we headed back to the living room together. **

***Acacia Cordelia Raggs***

**I hugged Xing-Lu tightly as tears started rolling down my cheeks. **

**"Someone must be hurt! I hope it's not Krowell!"**

**"It's alright Cordelia-Kun. Im sure Krom and Kreuz will be back in a second... Look their back." I released Xing-Lu then ran over to my brother's. **

**"What's going on Krom-Onii-Chan?"**

**"Cordelia, it's Krowell. He was hurt in an accident." I whimpered. **

**"Is he okay?" I asked. **

**"No, Cordelia, Krowell is... he is..." **

**"He's dead, and we will burn his body tommorow." I gasped and looked up at father as tears welled up in my eyes. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. **

**"But father there has to be someway to bring him back! There has to be!"**

**"There is not, Cordelia. Once someone is dead they are dead and that is that."**

**"But father..." He glared at me and I looked away. **

**"Dont look at her like that! She is still just a kid so leave her alone!" Exclaimed Kreuz angrily. **

**"Cordelia, come here." Stated Krom and I ran over to him as he kneeled down. He then hugged me tightly and I burried my face into his shirt. Why did this have to happen? Why had my big brother been torn away from me?**

**~The Next Day~**

***Weldeschtein Krom Raggs***

**I ran with Kreuz through the halls and to the room where they were keeping Krowell. We pushed the doors open and gasped when we saw that he was gone. **

**"Krowell left?" I asked and Kreuz nodded. **

**"Yes, and im almost positive that he took Yukikaze with him." I sighed. **

**"I would rather him be anywhere but here at a time like this. In all honesty I am kind of glad he escaped." Kreuz nodded. **

**"Me too." We then both headed to Cordelia's bedroom. I heard Cordelia screaming like she was struggling and I gasped when I heard father's voice. **

**"I know that Krowell was here, what did he tell you? Where did he go?"**

**"He didnt tell me anything! I swear!" I gasped when I heard him hit her. I then pulled at the doors. They were locked. **

**"Stand back Krom." I nodded and did as Kreuz told me. He then drew a large scythe with the sign of Vertrag on the end of it and slashed down the doors. I then ran in as I heard something shatter. I gasped when I saw blood running down my little sisters face and I ran over as she fell forward and caught her, holding Cordelia tightly in my arms. **

**That was the day when everything had started to go wrong. That was the day that the Raggs Family began to slowly crumble. **

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Exclaimed Kreuz angrily. He then grabbed father and shoved him from the room and onto the floor kicking him in the ribs. "SO IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO TRY AND EXECUTE KROWELL BUT NOW YOU FEEL THE NEED TO MAKE CORDELIA'S LIFE MISERABLE TOO!? JUST GO AWAY!" Father did as Kreuz had said and Kreuz ran back over as I layed Cordelia down gently on her bed. I could see blood stains on her sheets and on her white nightgown.**

**"Onii-Chan, it hurts." She stated as she shivered. I gently kissed her forehead. **

**"I know, im sorry." That was when I noticed the crowd gathering outside of Cordelia's room. I wrapped her in a fuzzy blanket then picked her up again. "We have to get her into a room more private, let's take her to my room." Kreuz nodded and we went out through the back door of Cordelia's bedroom and headed into my room. When we got there Kreuz closed and locked the doors then pulled the curtains shut and turned on the lamp that sat on my nightstand. He then went and got a wet cloth and a first aid kit. I gently tilted Cordelia's face so that I could see the wound more clearly. There were small glass shards in the wound and there was blood pouring from the wound down Cordelia's face. I didnt know what to do. Kreuz then sat down beside me. **

**"This is going to hurt Cordelia, im sorry." She nodded slightly. **

**"Is there anything you need me to do Kreuz?" I asked. **

**"Yes, I need you to comfort Cordelia." I nodded then layed down with her and cuddled close to my little sister. I glanced at Krom as he very carefully picked each shard of glass from the wound. "Your doing good Cordelia. Dont worry it's almost over." She nodded. After another minute Kreuz had gotten all the glass out of the wound and he began to absorb some of the blood into wash cloths. While I gently cleaned up her face until there was no more blood on her face. Kreuz then bandaged her wound tightly and we both sighed. I went to pull the blanket off from around Cordelia so that I could tuck her into my bed but she held on tightly to the blanket. **

**"Cordelia what's wrong?" She shivered. **

**"I just... dont..." Kreuz gently pulled the the blanket off of Cordelia and she looked away from us. I then gasped when I saw blood running down her inner legs. I then saw a bite mark on her neck and deep purple bruises on Cordelia's wrists. Had father... Tears rolled down my cheeks and I pulled Cordelia into my arms, holding her tightly to me. Why did this have to happen? Why had father done this to Cordelia? Why had he taken away all of her happiness? It wasnt fair. Kreuz wrapped his arms around Cordelia as well and I heard him sob, as he burried his face into our little sisters hair. Why was our whole entire world crumbling around us?**

* * *

**THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW~**

**"Alright everyone you guessed it, us here at the Hyuuga talk show somehow managed to come back for a third episode in our third Studio. Aya-Tan and Cordelia-Chan keep ruining them. Alright so today to start off we will be asking some of our main characters from the part, the present and the future to tell us what they thought after hearing about this awful time in Cordelia's life. So let's start with our two selected characters from the past. From the past we have the former Zehel, Guido, the one who raised the now extremely hated yet loved Frau. The second person we have from the past today is... Uh huh. Okay, thank you Konatsu. We regret to inform you that our second character from the past, Yukikaze could not make it due to a large workload from Aya-Tan. Now Guido please tell us what you thought about Cordelia-Chan's past."**

**"It was awful. I was happy to know that she was happy with her brother's but what her father did to her was simply unforgiveable. Doing such a thing to a child is not an act to be likely and because of what he did I have to say that I dont ever want him to return to heaven because hurting a child and taking away their happiness is a terrible act."**

**"Thank you very much for your insight Guido and we all agree with you that what the King of Raggs did was awful. Now let's bring out our characters from the present. We have, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Bastien, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Haruse and Katsuragi. Now starting with..."**

**"Guido!"**

**"Frau? He seems to be happy to see Guido, although Bastien-Kun looks kinda sad. Frau, please take a seat." **

**"Fine, I'll sit beside Guido." **

**"I'll sit on Frau's other side."**

**"Good now that Frau has his two father figures and everyone else has sat down let's start with you Frau."**

**"I have to agree with Guido. Cordelia was only a little kid back then so it wasnt fair that she had her childhood ripped away from her!"**

**"I also agree with Guido. Children are all a gift. They are so kind and trusting but when an adult breaks that trust that is what is truly terrible."**

**"Thank you three for your input, you all seem to have very similar notions."**

**"I have to say that what the King of Raggs did my precious Cordelia is unforgiveable. Though I know it would be best to forgive him it is hard when he did something so terrible to someone that I care about so deeply."**

**"I agree with Castor-San. We are all very close to Cordelia-Kun so we all hate to see her hurt like that."**

**"Well I think that it was truly awful! How could he do such a thing to someone so sweet and delicate? Cordelia is the only best friend that I have ever had so it hurts me to see something that awful happen to her!"**

**"I... Cant believe... Cordelia-Chan has been living with all this... pain! Haruse!"**

**"I agree with Kuroyuri-Sama. Cordelia-Sama is a kind person that we all care about and it is awful to see that happen, and it is also awful to know that she has been bottling up the sadness from that incident for thirteen years now. Shhh, it's alright, Kuroyuri-Sama."**

**"I believe that the crime the King of Raggs committed is a crime worthy of sending him to the deepest circle of hell. What he did was truly awful and I would have loved to kill him myself for what he did to Cordelia-Kun."**

**"Well you certainly do seem to have a strong sense of justice down you, Katsuragi-Kun? Now moving onto characters who will become main characters in the future. We have Teito-Kun, Hakuren-Chan, Mikage-Kun and Shuri-Kun. So let's start with um... I assume from the way that you are waving your hand around that you want to go first Mikage-Kun." **

**"Yes I do."**

**"Then go ahead."**

**"Well I think that it was a truly awful thing for him to do to his own daughter. People are supposed to protect their families the same way that I protect my little brother and sister and how our big brother protects us all. Sure Krom and Kreuz and Ayanami-Sama were all trying to protect her... What... oh and Xing-Lu-Kun... It may be true that they were all trying to protect Cordelia but at the same time it should be Cordelia's parents protecting her, not her brother's or her little mini assasain. Her father and mother should be protecting her, not hurting her." **

**"I agree with Mikage. I dont really know much about parents and all but parents should protect their children, not hurt them."**

**"I also agree. Children always crave their parents love and trust them completely, but when you do something like that to your child they can be scarred forever and may never learn to trust anyone ever again."**

**"Wow that was impressive, Hakuren-Kun. Now how about you Shuri-Kun?"**

**"I smiled the whole way through and was glad that it wasnt me."**

**"Wait a second! You cant kill him, he is Oak-Sama's son!" **

**"I dont care, I will kill that little brat for saying such a thing about Cordelia. I will protect my best friend no matter what."**

**"Konatsu-Kun, you look kinda scarey. Dont you think so too Haruse?"**

**"Yes, it looks like he is about to kill Shuri."**

**"That's because I am."**

**"Okay, wait a minute, ya damned brat."**

**"LET GO YOU DAMNED BISHOP! WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH TALLER THAN ME!?"**

**"I'll handle this, you stay here."**

**"Now you just wait a second, ya damned brat. Where do you think you are going?"**

**"Let go of me Guido! Bastien! Wait, dont look at me like that. Your frowning and looking at me like your going to eat me but Bastien is smiling far too nicely. AHHH! NO DONT KILL ME!"**

**"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!"**

**"STOP TELLING THEM TO KILL ME CASTOR!"**

**"Okay, I can just use this opportunity to escape."**

**"So tell me where are you going, Shuri-Chan-San right?"**

**"Um... nowhere mister glasses bishop."**

**"Dont hurt him too much Castor, I cant help the dead afterall." **

**"Thanks for the advice Labrador." **

**"Wait! I wanna help beat him up!"**

**"No, Konatsu, you'll get in trouble with Ayanami-Sama."**

**"LET GO KATSURAGI!"**

**"Im tired Haruse, I wanna go home."**

**"I understand Kuroyuri-Sama."**

**"We are coming with you as well. After all Konatsu needs to cool down."**

**"LET GO!"**

**"No! LET GO GUIDO! BASTIEN LET GO! NO! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO THE CHURCH YET! I WANTED TO ANNOY PEOPLE A LITTLE AND HIT ON GIRLS!"**

**"Nope, were heading back to the church."**

**"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT BASTIEN! YOUR SCARING ME!"**

**"We are going back to the church ya damned brat."**

**"STOP FROWNING LIKE THAT GUIDO! YOUR SCARING ME!"**

**"Well that's not a hard task, after all im sure it's easy to scare an idiot."**

**"WHY YOU LITTLE... TAKE THAT BACK CASTOR!"**

**"Nope."**

**"Wait! Bastien-Sama what are you..."**

**"Your coming back with us too Castor, It is obvious that we cant trust you and Frau to be alone because you both seem extremely mentally unstable."**

**"WE ARE NOT UNSTABLE!"**

**"Shut up ya damned brats. Your yelling is hurting my ears." **

**"We'll see you back at the church Labrador."**

**"Yes, see you when I get back, Bastien-Sama. You and Guido-Kun have to make sure not to beat them up too much~"**

**"Yeah we know, thanks." **

**"Huh... Where did Mikage-Kun, Teito-Kun and Hakuren-Kun dissapear to? Although Shuri is still here... And for once our studio actually survived. Phew, alright I'll just leave you and Shuri-Kun then. Bye bye Labrador-Kun."**

**"Goodbye." **

**"I wanna go home to my papa. **

**"Dont worry, you'll go back to the Chief of Heaven Soon."**

**"Wait what do you... AWWWW!"**

***MEANWHILE IN AYANAMI'S OFFICE***

**"I already told you Krom, I dont have your wallet."**

**"Krom! There you are! I found your wallet!"**

**"Oh uh.. Sorry Krowell."**

**"No dont you dare... dont you dare... GET OFF ME!"**

***END OF THE HYUUGA TALKSHOW~***

* * *

**HYUUGA TALKSHOW CHARACTERS SO FAR~**

**Hyuuga- The annoying host of the show that no one likes~**

**Cordelia- The main character who beats on the host and constantly insults her older brother Ayanami. **

**Aya-Tan- The second main character who beats on the host and constantly insults his younger sister Cordelia.**

**Frau- The stupid bishop that only Bastien and Guido likes.**

**Castor- The smart bishop that beats on Frau.**

**Labrador- The one who stops Castor from killing Frau.**

**Kreuz- The big brother of Aya-Tan and Cordelia, a slight trouble maker. **

**Krom- The big brother of Aya-Tan, Cordelia and Kreuz, likes to hug Aya-Tan much to his dissmay.**

**Konatsu- The Begleiter of the host and best friend of Cordelia. **

**Katsuragi- The smart black hawk. **

**Kuroyuri- The sleepy black hawk.**

**Haruse- The Begleiter of the sleepy black hawk. **

**Teito- The Sklave of Miroku-Sama's. **

**Mikage- The kind big brother. **

**Hakuren- The smart, beautiful, amazing, perfect, lovable one.**

**Shuri- THE IDIOT**

**Guido- Frau's God. **

***MORE TO COME FROM THE HYUUGA TALK SHOW***


	10. Chapter 10, Konatsu's Sickday

**Sama= Respectul word for superior**

**Basil= Stimulates apetite and uplifts mood**

**Feverfew= Feverfew is used for headaches, inflammation, arthritis, fever, and other aches and pains.**

**Catnip= Contains a lot of vitamin C and E**

**Boneset= Used to cure colds and fevers**

**Ayanami is only 8 in the Flashback which means that Cordelia wasnt even born yet. **

* * *

***Konatsu Warren***

**My eyes flickered open and I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand. I didnt feel well, but that didnt matter. I had already missed a day and a half of work within the last two weeks so I couldnt afford to take anymore time off. I pulled myself from my bed and changed from my pajama's into my military uniform and once I had secured my swords to my belt I headed out to wake Hyuuga up. **

***Ayanami***

**I continued to fill out my paperwork then glanced at the clock again. Konatsu and Hyuuga were late, not that Hyuuga being late was odd... It was just that Konatsu was never late. They then walked in together and the first thing I realized was how pale Konatsu was, and how the bright red color of his cheeks stood out greatly against his pale skin. He looked sick. **

**"Konatsu! You need to go back to bed!" Hyuuga exclaimed, attempting to grab the boy who dodged away from Hyuuga and ran towards his desk. **

**"No! I need to do work!" He retorted, grabbing onto the edge of his desk as Hyuuga grabbed him by the ankles and attempted to pull him away. After a minute Hyuuga released Konatsu who sighed and stood up straight. Kuroyuri then ran over to Konatsu. **

**"You dont look well Konatsu, you should go back to bed."**

**"Thank you for your concern, but im fine, Kuroyuri-Sama." Konatsu replied politely.**

**"I agree with Kuroyuri-Sama, you look pale Konatsu."**

**"Im fine, Haruse." He stated with a huff, a little bit of irritation beggining to form on his face. Katsuragi then joined them. **

**"I do have to agree with them, you have to remember that you are only human Konatsu, so you cant overwork yourself like Ayanami-Sama and I do." Konatsu's eyebrow twitched. **

**"Even you Katsuragi!? NOW LISTEN I DONT NEED TO GO BACK TO BED! IM FINE! IT'S JUST A LITTLE COLD!" Konatsu sighed and turned away from everyone. He went to walk towards his desk and we all gasped as he feel back, and was caught by Hyuuga. I stood from my seat and walked over as Hyuuga dropped carefully to his knees, holding Konatsu. I kneeled down beside him then pulled off one glove with my teeth and discarded it on the ground, resting my now bare hand against Konatsu's forehead. **

**"He's burning up. Take him back to his room, Hyuuga." Hyuuga nodded then picked Konatsu up bridal style and carried him away to his room. Everyone else followed and once I had retreived my glove, and tucked it in my pocket, I did as well. When I got into Konatsu's room I saw that Hyuuga had discarded his jacket and swords beside the bed along with his boots and was tucking the blankets around his carefully. Hyuuga looked more than a little worried for his begleiter. "Katsuragi, I need a thermometer." He nodded. **

**"I'll go find one, Ayanami-Sama." Katsuragi returned a few minutes later with a themometer which I took from him, I put the themometer in Konatsu's mouth and waited a few minutes before taking it back. His temperature was at 102, which wasnt good. **

**"Hey, Aya-Tan, isnt there a point where if a human gets too warm they can die?" Asked Hyuuga worriedly. **

**"Yes, starting at 104 degrees, Konatsu is currently at 102." Hyuuga gasped then grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. **

**"WHAT DO WE DO AYA-TAN!? KONATSU'S GOING TO DIE!" I pushed Hyuuga off me and he started whining as tears poured down his face. **

**"What Konatsu's going to die...?" Asked Kuroyuri sniffling he then burst into tears while Haruse comforted him. **

**"No one is going to die today so just relax. Konatsu will be fine, we just need to get him some medicine and..."**

**"KONATSU'S GOING TO DIE!" I let out a huff of frustration. **

**"Whose going to die?" Asked Konatsu weakly and we all looked at him. He tried to sit up but the glare I gave him caused him to sink down into his bed. "Ayanami-Sama, I cant stay here in bed, I have work to do and..." He trailed off. "I dont want to be a burden to everyone."**

**"I swear that if you try to get out of your bed and do work I will kill you." He gasped. **

**"But that's not fair Ayanami-Sama!" Konatsu went to sit up but I pushed him back down. **

**"I dont care if it is fair or not. Now you are going to take something to help your fever then go to bed, do I make myself clear?" Konatsu sighed. **

**"Yes, inescapably clear, Ayanami-Sama." He stated with a sigh. We would have to find something to make his fever go down. I glanced back at the young blonde as he lay in his bed, his eyes flickering closed, the blush on his face continuing to get brighter and brighter. It was then that the answer came to me. **

***FLASHBACK***

**I walked with Kreuz to the garden to get some herbs to help cure Krom's fever. **

**"Kreuz-Onii-Chan, do you think Krom-Onii-Chan will be alright?" I asked earning a smile and nod from my brother. **

**"Yes, luckily I have a little remedy that always works for colds and flu's. Krom taught me how to make it, so dont you worry Krowell." I nodded. He then stopped and grabbed some herbs straight from the garden. "Okay got that and the catnip now I just need... Feverfew." He grabbed one more herb and the two of us headed inside. Once we were inside Kreuz led me to the kitchen. **

**"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously. **

**"I just need to mash all the herbs together now." I nodded and sat down, watching as Kreuz cleaned the herbs, he then cut them up and put them all in a bowl with what looked like oil. "Alright now come here, I'll show you how to make the remedy too Krowell." I nodded and walked over to my brother as he sat down in a chair. I then watched as he mashed all the herbs together. **

**"So what herbs did you put in there?" I asked. **

**"Basil, Feverfew, Catnip, Castor oil, Boneset, Black Pepper, Lemon Balm and Cilantro." I smiled. **

**"That's a lot of herbs."**

**"Yeah but all the herbs and the Castor Oil put together help cure colds and flu's fast." I nodded. **

**"Okay, I'll remember that."**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**"Katsuragi, I need Basil, Boneset, Lemon Balm, Cilantro, Feverfew, Catnip, Black Pepper and Castor Oil." Everyone tilted their heads. "They need to be fresh, all the leaves need to be chopped and cleaned and I need them in a bowl with two tea spoons of Castor Oil." He sighed. **

**"Very well Ayanami-Sama, I will be back." **

**"Hey Aya-Tan, what are you going to do with all those herbs?" Asked Hyuuga quizically. **

**"Get rid of Konatsu's cold."**

**"And tell me, where did you learn how to do this?"**

**"That is none of your concern Hyuuga." I stated coldly and he sighed. **

**"Your so mean to me Aya-Tan."**

**"Die." He sighed again. **

**"Not nice Aya-Tan." **

**"Seeing you beat on Hyuuga would make me feel a bit better Ayanami-Sama." I smirked at Konatsu's words and Hyuuga recoiled slightly. He then ran for the door and I easily caught him. That was when Katsuragi walked in and we all stopped and looked at him. **

**"I um... brought the herbs..." He glanced at Hyuuga who was struggling against my hand which was knotted into the back of his jacket. "But if your busy... I can just leave it here and go and finish all of our work." I released Hyuuga and he bolted out the door and I held out my hand for the bowl of herbs which Katsuragi handed to me without a moments hesitation. **

**"All of you can go." The three remaining Black Hawks nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind them. I then put the bowl of herbs down on the nightstand and took off my jacket, draping it over the back of the chair so I wouldnt get it dirty. I then slid down onto the chair and grabbed the bowl of herbs. **

**"You really dont need to the trouble of making a remedy for me, Ayanami-Sama." I glanced at the boy and I saw a slightly sad look on his face. He didnt like feeling like he was being a burden to the Black Hawks. **

**"It's not really troublesome." I stated as I began to mix the herbs. "Beside I wouldnt just not do anything, the life's of members of the Black Hawks are not disposable." He nodded. **

**"If you say so, Ayanami-Sama."After a little while I finished mixing the herbs and just as I set the bowl down Hyuuga walked in. **

**"How is it going Aya-Tan?" He asked. **

**"Fine, now Hyuuga go get Konatsu a glass of water." He nodded and came back a minute later with a glass of water that he put on the side table. I then handed the bowl with the mashed up herbs to Konatsu. "Eat that." He whined. **

**"But it looks wierd Ayanami-Sama."**

**"Eat it or die." He gasped then nodded. He then ate a little bit of the paste like substance and blinked in surprise. **

**"Hey, this actually tastes good. Way better than buckleys. He then proceeded to eating the rest of the bowls contents and sighed as he took a drink of water. "Hey, im already starting to feel a bit better."**

**"Wow! It works tht fast Aya-Tan?" Asked Hyuuga. **

**"Yes, all the herbs in there work to clear up congestion, get rid of stomach aches and fevers, calm the body and also to boost the person's immune system, and some things are in there just to make it taste better." **

**"Wow, im amazed you knew how to make something like that Aya-Tan." I let out a sigh and Hyuuga tilted his head. I then stood and slid my jacket on then did it up and sighed as I ajusted the neck slightly. **

**"Watch Konatsu until his fever goes down, Hyuuga." He sighed and nodded. **

**"Alright, bye Aya-Tan." I walked to the door. **

**"Wait!" I looked back at Konatsu. "Thank you, Ayanami-Sama!" I turned back to the door and walked from the room glancing at Hyuuga as he spoke exitedly to Konatsu. Well at least Kreuz had taught me one thing that was useful, and it wasnt how to make medical remedies. It was that Warsfeil truly were stupid and had no idea about anything when it came to humans. **

***MEANWHILE AT BARSBURG CHUCH***

**"NO! I CANT REMEMBER ALL OF THIS! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE THE WORST FIANCE EVER XING-LU!" I yelled as I flopped my head down onto volume 33 of the Barsburg Bible. Castor smiled and kissed my forehead. **

**"I love you too, Cordelia."**

**"Im pretty sure she said she hates you, not that she loves you Castor." **

**"I know that, it's called a joke Frau. You know you should really get a sense of humor."**

**"I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR YOU JERK!"**

**"Really? I do seriously doubt that. I mean you must not because up until this point I was under the impression that you lacked a sense of humor the same way that you lack a brain." **

**"WHY YOU LITTLE...! IM GOING TO KILL YOU CASTOR!" I looked up and watched as Frau chased Castor around the library. This... Was a normal day in Barsburg Church... Believe it or not. **

**"Wait a second guys..." Castor and Frau both looked at me. "Where is Labrador?" We all looked around. We then all ran from the library and started searching for him. That was when I saw him in a tree and just as I went to run over and wake him up he fell right out of the tree and into the fountain with a loud splash. He then surfaced and spit water then looked around for his hat. Castor, Frau and I laughed and the sleepy and confused bishop in the fountain. **

**"Castor, I cant find my hat." He stated sadly. Lazette then popped up beside him with his hat on and she turned her face into Labrador's and smiled. He smiled too as she handed him the hat which he slid back onto his head. The small bishop then pulled himself from the fountain and sighed. **

**"You should probably remind yourself to not sleep over the fountain any more, huh Labrador?" he nodded and smiled. **

**"Probably, huh?" **

**Yes... This was a normal day... In Barsburg Church... The place that I thought of as my new home.**

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**THE REMAINDER OF CORDELIA'S PAST FROM KROWELL'S DEATH TO THE END OF THE RAGGS WAR IS REVEALED~**


End file.
